Oga's Love Missions!
by Rubin Abraham
Summary: Oga Tatsumi is embarking on a new adventure & that is his love life. Will Oga be able to confess his newly found feelings for Aoi? Notice:This fanfiction contains a few parts from the Manga aswell. Beelzebub is made by the one and only Tamura Ryuhei! He created the characters. All Credit goes to him. I have just created a fanfiction about the end and after the Manga!
1. Oga Vs Satan

**Notice: This fanfiction contains a few parts from the Manga as well. The beginning of this fanfiction is based on the fight with Tatsumi Oga and Satan. The beginning of the 2nd Chapter is about the ending of the Manga. The rest of this fanfiction will be all my own stories.**

Dictionary:

Tehme: You!

Berubo: Baby Beel

Uresai: Shut up

Mina: Everyone

Gaia: Earth

Ningen: Humans

Gomenai: Sorry

Nani!: WHAT?!

Baka: Stupid

Chothe Matai: Wait

 **Recommended: Read all 240 Chapters of the Manga before reading this.**

Beelzebub is made by the one and only **Tamura Ryuhei!** He produced all of these wonderful characters. All Credit goes to him. I have just created a fanfiction about the end and after the Manga!

* * *

 ** _The Fight Between Oga & Satan:_**

Satan is about to turn everyone into stone and Aoi Kunieda is hurrying with Oga to get to a safe place.

Kunieda: Why did you let Berubo go? How could You!

Oga: I Didn't Have A Choice! HE belongs with his Mother!

Kunieda: URESAI! YOU ARE LYING! YOU WERE DAMN SCARED TO WHO HE WAS GOING TO CHOOSE. HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW BERUBO FELT WHEN YOU LET HIM GO? WHAT HAPPENED ABOUT YOU BEING HIS PARENT! THIS IS NOT THE OGA WHO FOUGHT TOJOU TO GET BABY BEEL BACK WHEN HE WAS SICK! THIS IS NOT THE OGA WHO WOULD EVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT! THIS IS NOT THE OGA WHO WOULD NEVER GIVE UP! THIS IS NOT THE OGA WHO WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING HE CARED ABOUT! THIS IS NOT THE OGA I FELL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR! THIS IS NOT THE OGA WHO MADE BY DAMN HEART BEAT RAPIDLY WHENEVER HE WAS AROUND OR WHENEVER I HEARD HIS NAME! THIS IS NOT THE OGA I LOOOVVVE!

Oga: AOI!

Oga watched as Satan turned the mighty Kunieda into stone.

Kunieda's last words were: What Ever Happens Oga Tatsumi, You are Never To Let Berubo Cry!

Oga: AAAOOOOIIIIII!

Satan: Well, She is one tough Chick.

Satan tried To turn Oga into stone but it was too late. Oga called for Baby Beel just in time.

Oga & Berubo are back together to turn the tables around.

Oga: TEHME!

Satan watched in surprise as Oga was back with Baby Beel

Satan: Beelzebub! Nice of You to join the Show! IT'S TIME I FINISHED THIS!

Satan ascends to the sky and builds up energy. Everyone who turned into stone are now turning normal again.

Alaindelon: WHATTTT! THE PETRIFICATION IS BEING UNDONE? I SEE! HE IS RECALLING THE POWER HE USED FOR PETRIFICATION!

Furuichi: That must mean Tojou, Kanzaki and everyone is turning back.

Hilda: Don't get your hopes up too high because this attack will most likely be the FINAL AND MOST POWER FULL ATTACK! GET READY TO TAKE COVER!

Satan: Beelzebub! The last time I used this attack was on your father and it kept the Demon World in darkness for 2 weeks! This attack will ANNIHILATE anything within a 10Km RADIUS!

Baby Beel looks intently. Oga does not seem too distressed.

Oga: Then it seems we need to use our special move too!

Satan: What! Are you going to use that useless Rocket Punch? Even a Zebul Blast won't be enough!

Oga: Don't worry, I won't use that. This trick I learnt in the Demon World!

Oga places his stance similar to that of a stance when completing a Kamehameha wave

Satan: What are you up to?

Oga: Get READY FOR ''ZEBUL FINISHER!''

Satan: Try your luck. That won't be enough for my move!

Satan then releases all the energy into a beam against Oga. Oga releases the Zebul Finisher. The Zebul Finisher is pushing Satan's energy beam back.

Everyone: They are even NOW!

Everyone looks in dismay. The Royal Crest is shining on their bodies. They realise that it is taking a bit of their power instead of giving a bit. Everyone raises their hand.

Oga: Gomenai, Mina, I NEED A BIT OF YOUR HELP!

Tojou: COME ON OGAAA!

Kanzaki: WE WILL HELP TOOO!

Behemoth's 34 Pillar squad: BEAT HIM FOR US!

Aoi raises her hand as well and smiles.

Aoi murmurs to herself: There is the Oga I was talking about! The OGA THAT I LOOOVVVVE!

Satan: How is this even possible? YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY LEFTT?

Hilda: AS I thought Satan, you are worse than the filth under my shoe! What you don't realise is that TRUE POWER TENDS TO GATHER AROUND THE REAL KING! THIS POWER COMES FROM ALL THE TRUST EVERYONE HAS IN MASTER BEEL AND OGA!

Oga: It's time to finish this Berubo!

Baby Beel: DDDAAAAHHHHH!

Satan: AAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Oga: It's finally over Satan! This is OUR WINN!

The Great Demon lord laughs as he watches through his television on Satan being defeated.

The Great Demon Lord: WOOOHOOO! THAT WAS HELL OF A MATCH! NOW IT"S TIME I WENT TO THOSE BACKSTABBING OLD TIMERS!

The Old Timers (The Saints that released Satan): We are leaving! Because Beelzebub's mother left, there is no one to control Satan. All hell will break LOOOSE! GAIA AND NINGEN WILL ALL BE ANNIHILATED! I don't even think that Beelzebub the fourth and his contractor will be able to stop Satan!

Saint follower: WAAIIIT MASTER! Satan has Fallen! Beelzebub the Fourth and his contractor has defeated him.

The Saints: I KNNNEW IT. I KNEW THAT BEELZEBUB AND HIS CONTRACTOR WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT SATAN. I NEVER EVER DOUBTED HIM!

The Demon Lord opens a portal and transfers to the Saints location.

The Great Demon Lord: Now, now everyone, guess who it is? It's …

The Saints: The Great Demon LORD!

The Great Demon Lord: When my lovely wifey returned she was all beaten up. This is all your fault. You did something behind my back and now I am quite ANGRY! Do You EVEN KNOW HOW LONG I MISSED MY BEAUTIFUL, SMART and ELEGANT WIFEY! IT IS TIME YOU DESRVED A LITTLE PUNISHMENT!

The Saints; NOOOOOOO!

The Great Demon Lord: HAAAAHHHAAAAHAHAA!

Hilda: Oga, we have to go back to the Demon World. There is a meeting with the deadly sins. We will be gone for quite a while.

Oga: Damn! I can't even catch a break! Gomenai, Mina, I still have some matters to deal with in the Demon World. I will come back as soon as it is over but I am not sure when I will be back.

Tojou: NOOO! YOUU CANN'T GO LIKE THIS. WE STIILL NEED TO FIIIGGGHHT!

Kanzaki: He is already gone. It is too late now.

Aoi: NANI! He just leaves like that? Chothe Matai Oga, BAKKA OGA!

Aoi blushes as she swears at Oga.

Furuichi sees Aoi and say's: Why does Oga get all the girls?

* * *

 **This is the end of the Oga vs. Satan Fight. Get ready for the next Chapter! Right Berubo?**

 **Berubo: DAAAHHHH! (I don't know what he just said but I think it is a YES!)**

 **Please** **Review!**


	2. Graduation Day! Part 1

**Notice: The beginning of this chapter is very similar to the last chapter of the manga. Once again all credit goes to Tamura Ryuhei for the production of this Manga + Anime.**

Dictionary:

Kawaii: Cute!

Yosh: This term is used as a friendly greeting.

Lolicon: Some interested in young girls(Pedophile)

Wakata: I Understand

* * *

 _ **Graduation Day!**_

It is a sunny peaceful day at the Kunieda House where we see the now grown Kouta train.

Kouta: Nee-san! There is a frog family that looks just like Beel's family. The baby frog is on the big grumpy looking frog.

Kunieda: What are you getting so hyped up about? I am busy right now.

Kouta: Isn't that your Red Tails Uniform?

Kunieda: Yeah, Nene asked me to wear this cloak since it has been such a long time, but I think she wants us to wear it because it is Chiaki's Graduation Day.

Kouta: Chiaki's graduating? Wait, if she is graduating, doesn't that mean that Oga is graduating too? You will be able to see him again, right?

Kunieda starts to blush hearing Oga's name.

Kunieda: I guess,ss,ssooo.

Kunieda blushes and thinks to herself: I hope Oga likes my new hairstyle

Kouta just stares at his sister stammering away.

In the street:

Delinquent 1: Hey who do you think you are entering Ishiyama's territory? Huh?

Delinquent 2: We are also from Ishiyama, Junior class A.

Delinquent 3: Whatt? You are older than us?

Delinquent 2: You guys are only freshmen? HAHA. Now who were you asking is on Ishiyama's Territory?

Delinquent 1: We are SORRY. We didn't know, we will never do it again!

Furuichi: Will you guys at least be civil on our graduation day?

Delinquent 1: It's The General, Furuichi!

Furuichi: Yosh!

Delinquent 1: Furuichi-sama is talking to us. Isn't he the one who rules Ishiyama now?

Delinquent 2: Fools, the leader of Ishiyama will always be the one who united the divided Ishiyama… The Child Rearing BadAss , Oga Tatsumi.

Delinquent 4: Furuichi-sama is just holding up the fort till Oga returns. Furuichi-sama will always be Oga #2.

Delinquent 3: Furuichi-sama is so damn Cool!

Paako: Furuichi! Stop Showing off!

Chiaki: Stupid Lolicon!

Furuichi: You are still calling me that?

Chiaki: Listen here you Pervert. Today Aoi-sama and Nene-sama are coming, if you misbehave I am going to make sure you are never able to open that perverted mouth of yours!

Furuichi: Wakata!

Paako: By the Way, Is Oga back yet?

Furuichi: No, he still hasn't returned yet from the demon world. He said he has to deal with the Great Demon Lord or something.

Fuji: Didn't you know? That work is already done.

Furuichi: Fuji & Takamiya!?

Takamiya: Yosh! They were searching for Baby Beel's brother. He was playing Hide & Seek and got lost in the Demon Forest. The Great Demon lord had asked them to look for En.

Furuichi: So En is still as immature as ever?

Fuji: Well, we are off to our graduation. Jana!

Furuichi thinks to himself: Are you guys even able to graduate as your attendance rate is so poor.

Furuichi: Wait! Where's Oga!? Didn't you guys come back together?

Takamiya: Oga isn't coming back by the looks of it.

Furuichi phones Kanzaki and tells him that Oga is not coming.

Kanzaki: Nani! Oga isn't coming? After all this preparations? Don't worry I will break the news to Kunieda, but anyway, where the hell is Tojou?

Kugayama: Himekawa found him!

Himekawa: He is in Fukuoka. Don't underestimate my network.

Kanzaki: Fukuoka!?

Tojou is in a truck returning from Fukuoka.

Tojou: Now, if I can just go a little faster I can make it in time.

Back to the street:

Chiaki: Aoi-sama! & Nene-sama! How have you been?

Kunieda: Great Chiaki, how about you?

Chiaki: I am fine but Aoi-sama, more importantly, your hairstyle it's so, so Kawaii!

Nene: Did you cut it for that rascal Oga?

Kunieda blushes: NOOOO, Maaybbbeee!

Chiaki admires Kunieda in her mind: Kawaii!

* * *

 **This is the end of Graduation Day Part 1! Hold onto your Seats for GRADUATION DAY PART 2!**

 **Berubo: DDDDDDAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Please** **Review!**


	3. Graduation Day! Part 2

**Notice: The beginning of this chapter is very similar to the last chapter of the manga. Once again all credit goes to Tamura Ryuhei for the production of this Manga + Anime.**

* * *

 _ **Graduation Day! Part 2**_

 _Tojou has finally reached Ishiyama and made it just in time for the Graduation._

Tojou: Yosh! I finally reached! And just in the nick of time.

Furuichi: Tojou!? Where were you till now?

Tojou: I was in Fukuoka, I was a chef in a restaurant called 'Fukuoka's Finest Cuisines' But I have returned to see this year's Graduation. I would have come back anyway as I was fired because I beat up one of my customers.

Furuichi: You still haven't changed, have you?

Tojou: Well enough about me, now one of the main reasons I came is for Oga. So where is He? Our fight isn't over yet.

Furuichi: You mean that is your Main REASON! Well, unfortunately he has not come back yet, he is still having his best time in the Demon World.

Furuichi thinks to himself: Who knows what he and Hilde-sama are doing. BAKKA OGA. He always is the Lucky one. When I get my hands on him! I will make sure I summon Behemoth to beat him up! That will be his punishment for getting all the girls. OGA BAKKA, BAKKA!

Chiaki: Pervert!

 _At the Graduation, The Principal of Ishiyama is saying a few words, but before he can he needs to calm the delinquents._

Principal: Now I thank you all for coming to celebrate this Occasion. This is the 10th Graduation I have attended in my career here as the principal. I call on Takayuki Furuichi to give us a speech on behalf of the graduates this year. Takayuki-kun, the stage is all yours.

Furuichi: Nani! Why must I do this?

Paako: Come on Furuichi!

Chiaki: Good Luck!

Furuichi: I always used to believe that the strongest guy of the school should do this. As you all know I have a friend in this school who is easily stronger than everyone in this school and every other school. He is the lowest type of man you can find. He is as bad as the filth under my shoe. And for some reason there was always a baby on his back. I used to believe that he compliments me, but I just realised that it was all sarcasm. He is the perfect definition of an idiotic rascal. Because of him I used to get in the most worst and troublesome situations. Because of him I had a gay old man living with me who was taking away my young freedom. Because of him my house was destroyed. I was sent to the Demon World. I was even called a paedophile.

Paako interrupts: You still are ONE!

Furuichi: See, this is what I mean. Because of him I died and my soul was actually split into 3. Because of him I missed my vacation at a resort and due to his own stupidity he made me tag along in a public pool when I could had relaxed in that resort. He was one mean rascal. He did whatever he wanted. I even bought 10 bottles of milk for his baby and he said that he didn't need it. But I Have To Admit Those Days With Him Are Nothing BUT THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE. I am sure you all agree with me. Even though I am definitely sure that somewhere he is about annoy someone and cause trouble for them right now. But…

All the delinquents watched as they saw the roof was moving.

Delinquent 5: What the hell is happening?

The roof starts to fall apart and Furuichi starts to flee,

Furuichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!

Oga: You called for me?

Furuichi: NANI!

Oga: Gomenai, Mina. Alaindelon was swallowed by a dragon ad when we beat him, Alaindelon was unable to teleport us. So we just rode the dragon here.

Furuichi: OGA! WHATT ISSS THHAAATTTT…

Oga: Oh this is the guy who ate Alaindelon. After I had beaten him, he became our pet.

Hilda: That is a Gorgon Zora.

Furuichi: Hilda!

Tojou: You are late Dammit.

Kanzaki: About time.

Kunieda: OGA…

Furuichi: OGA! What is THAT ON YOUR BACK NEXT TO BERUBO?

Oga: Oh her? The Demon Lord asked me to look after her too. She is also quite a handful.

Lamia: That is The Great Demon Lord's newly born daughter and En's and Beel-sama's sister, Nico.

Furuichi: Lamia! NANI! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO REALISES THAT BERUBO HAS NOT MATURED A BIT.

Oga: He knows a few words now, right Berubo?

Berubo: Oi, Lolicon Furuichin! DAHHHAA!

Tojou: I have an idea! Since we are all graduated now, and can't hang out at school now, we should have a camp! We can hold it this Saturday at the Ishiyama Highgrounds.

Oga: All right!

Himekawa: Sure!

Paako: Come on Kanzaki! Lets Go!

Kanzaki: Uresai! All right I will tag along!

Furuichi: Okay, since I have no other choice.

* * *

 **Well, That is the end of the Graduation Chapter. Oga is back once again. Join us for the next adventure, Operation Love Camp!.**

 **Please Review, All comments welcomed. I want to know what is should improve on, Thanks for your Support!**


	4. Operation Love Camp! Day 1

Dictionary:

Nandai Monai: Nothing at all

Hayako: Hurry up

Tadakimasu: Thanks for the food

Operation Love Camp! Day 1

Aoi checked her bag if she took all the necessary items she needed for this camp. She feels restless thinking about going on a camp with Oga. Her Energetic brother just watches as she stresses.

Kouta: Nee-san, what's wrong?

Aoi stammers: Nandai Monai! Nothinng iiissss wrooonggg. It'''sssss nooottt llikkke I was thinnnkkkinng aboooutt OOOGGGGGGAAAAA or annnyythhhinngg. Nothhhinngg aaattt allll.

Kouta smirks as even he knew how his sister felt about Oga.

Aoi wonders: I wonder what type of swimming costume I should bring? I don't want to show a lot of skin or show too little skin.

Aoi turns red thinking what Oga would say if she wore something that showed a lot of skin.

Aoi: Now let's see, Kouta, I am going to say a list of items I made up to take to this camp and you must say 'check' for everything that is there. Ok?

Kouta: Hai!

Aoi: Sleeping Bag?

Kouta: Check!

Aoi: Tooth brush?

Kouta: Check!

Aoi: Clothes?

Kouta: Check!

Aoi: Tissues?

Kouta: Check!

Aoi: Well that's all I need to check for now.

Kouta: You forgot one thing…

Aoi: What?

Kouta: Your self-control when Oga-sama is around!. Haahaa!

Aoi: NAAANNNIII! WHHHAAATTT ARREEE YOOUU TAALLKKINNG ABOUUT? I AM ALLLWAAYS IN SELFFF-COONNTROL!

Kouta: Look! It's Oga-chan!

Aoi: WHHHATTTTT? WHHERRREEE? HOOOWWW?

Kouta: HAHAHA! Just Kidding,

Aoi gives Kouta a death stare: Kouta, You do know what happens if you mess with my feelings.

Kouta senses a death Aura coming from Aoi.

Kouta stammers: NEEE—SAAMMAA! THHAATT WAASSS JJUUSST AA JJOKKEE!

Aoi does not hold back even if it's against her younger brother.

Aoi: Now make sure you don't do anything mischievous. Follow Grandpa's orders, because you don't want his bad side sticking with you.

Aoi carries all her bags to Ishiyama High School where she will meet everyone. Tojo, Kanzaki & Himekawa are already there, as well as Nene, Paako, and Chiaki. The only one missing is Oga & Furuichi.

Tojo: Where are those idiots? What is taking them so long?

Meanwhile at the Oga Residence:

Misaki: TATSUMI! HAYAKO! Why the HELL are you taking SO LONG?

Oga: Uresai! You failure of a woman!

Misaki: WHAT! Just You Wait There! I am going to make you wish you were never born!

Oga finished getting ready for the trip. Furuichi is waiting for him outside his house. Oga rechecks everything to make sure that he did not forget anything. He just wanted to sleep as he is tired from the whole Demon World trip. Furuichi constantly scream for him to hurry up but Oga just ignores him. Furuichi checks his watch and sees that they there is only 5 minutes left and in takes 15 minutes to walk to school. Oga picks up Baby Beel and as he was about to leave, Hilda confronts him.

Hilda: You trash of a Man! Did you remember to take Master's Milk?

Oga: Oh yeah! I forgot about that.

Hilda slams Oga down while catching Baby Beel from the air.

Oga: Ite! What is your problem?

Hilda: That is what you deserve for forgetting about Master's milk. You really are a disgrace of a man.

Oga gets Baby Beel's milk and heads out. Furuichi meets him outside and seems quite angry as he had to wait for so long.

Furuichi: OGA! I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR TOO LONG! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!

Oga: Uresai! Don't you have any patience? Maybe at this camp you will learn to be patient.

Furuichi: What do you mean I DON'T HAVE PATIENCE? I COULD HAVE DONE SO MANY THINGS IN MY LIFE IF I HAD NOT WATED THIS LONG FOR YOU EVERYDAY!

Oga walks ahead of Furuichi while Furuichi tries to prove his point.

Oga: Hayako! You are going to make us late! Oga smiles to himself as he says this.

Furuichi: Uresai! Furuichi gets pissed off at Oga with that attitude.

The Past learners from Ishiyama all wait for Oga and Furuichi. Himekawa is getting on board his helicopter as he does not want to go on a bus with these folks. Kanzaki is calling one of his follower to tell them to bring his niece, Futaba, to the school. Tojo drifts of to sleep while waiting for those two. Aoi blushes thinking about how she will be spending time with Oga on this trip.

Kanzaki finally sees Oga and Furuichi: Hurry up you TWO! What took you so long? Do you think it's respectful to keep your elders waiting? Ya'want me to give you a good beating, heh! Kanzaki really wants to beat Oga up now as he shows such attitude.

"You know that you won't be able to beat Oga, right?" interrupts Natsume.

"Kanzaki has gotten a lot stronger! I am sure he can beat Oga now." Shiroyama defends Kanzaki.

"HYAA! HMM!" Tojo stretches and finally wakes up and sees that everyone is here, except Himekawa, who already left.

Tojo sees Aoi blushing when she looks at Oga and thinks to himself, "Oga that Bakka! He still doesn't know that Aoi likes him."

"Yosh! Let's get going. Hop on the bus."

"You can drive a bus?" Furuichi seems surprised.

"Yeah! I used to drop Shizuka's little brothers to school." Tojo stated, feeling proud of himself.

It's been an hour since they left and everyone seems drowsy and grumpy.

"Tojo! How long is it gonna take?" asked Kanzaki.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Does anyone have the map to the Ishiyama Highgrounds?" asks Tojo.

"NAAANNII! You are the one who said we will be going there and you don't even know where it is?" Kanzaki asks.

"Don't worry, I know where it is, I will tell Tojo the directions!" Natsume saves the day.

The delinquents have finally reached Ishiyama Highgrounds. Everyone gets off the bus with their luggage.

"Okay! I will decide the sleeping arrangements! Kanzaki & Himekawa, you two are in that tent over there next to that green bench.

"Why do I have to get stuck with this idiot?' Himekawa enquires.

"I could say the same thing about you." Kanzaki protests.

"Wanna Go at ME? You Looking to get beaten up?" Himekawa challenges Kanzaki.

"Anytime!" Kanzaki accepts the challenge.

"All right! Next is Chiaki & Nene at the tent over there. Oga & Kunieda next to them." Tojo says.

"NANI!" Aoi & Nene surprised. Aoi goes red listening to this. She blushes thinking that she will be sleeping in the same tent with Oga. She thinks to herself," WhAtt? Oga & I are sleeping next to each other in such a small tent with so little space? We should only be sleeping next to each other after our marriage? Whatt happens if he comes close to me at night? NO STOP AOI! YOU CAN'T BE THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS! CALM YOURSELF DOWN!" Aoi faints thinking about this.

"So Cute!" thinks Chiaki.

"Nee-san! What are you talking about Tojo? How can you say that so easily? " protests Nene.

"Well, you don't want her sleeping next to Creepichi, right? We couldn't afford any bigger tents so if you want you can swap with Kunieda." States Tojo.

"Stop calling me THAT!" shouts Furuichi.

"Never mind! The original arrangement is completely fine! Nee-san! You can handle this. Don't worry! It is only for 3 days." shouts Nene.

"NANI! I will be sleeping next to Oga for 3 days? How will I SURVIVE?" Aoi turns red again.

"So wait, where am I sleeping then?" wonders Furuichi.

"You will be sleeping with me. Natsume & Shiroyama will sleep together in that tent. And Paako will be sleeping with Ryoko and Futaba in the last tent. Oh Yeah, the bathrooms are in that building over there. Once everyone has finished putting their bags in their tents and are done going to the toilet, meet up here by the fireplace." Tojo finally finishes all the arrangements.

"I can't believe it! Oga and I are in the same tent. I hope he is fine with me. I hope he likes my new hairstyle. What happens if he doesn't like me, I don't want to lose him? But even though I am glad that we are in the same tent. It is final, I am going to confess to him in this camp!" Aoi blushes.

Everyone goes to their designated tent and put's down their bags.

"Berubo! Don't you dare piss on me again! The last time you did, I stank for hours!. Kunieda! Please come here." Shouts Oga.

"What? Oga wants me to go to him? Is he asking me OUUTT? Okkaayy Oggaa! III AMM COOMMIINNGG!" stammers Aoi.

"Thanks! Please take Berubo to the bathroom. I can't take him right now." Said Oga.

"WHAT! IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED ME FOR?" Shouts Aoi.

"Yes, what did you think I called him for?" asks Oga.

"OOOHHH NNNOTTHHINNGG" Aoi stammers.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE HIM!" pleads Oga.

"All right I will take him." Surrenders Aoi.

Aoi walks away with Baby Beel and says,"Bakka OGA! How can he just build up my hopes like that and shatter it. He is too dense. BAKKA Oga!"

Baby Beel responds: "DAAAAHAAAAA DAHBOO!"

"Don't worry Berubo, I Will take you now. Berubo is so Kawaii!" said Aoi.

"DAHHHAA" responds Baby Beel.

Aoi returns to her tent and sees her crush without a shirt on.

"OGAAA? WHHAAATT AAARRRE YYOOU DDOOINNNGGG?" stammers Aoi.

"Huh? I am changing my shirt. What's wrong?" enquires Oga.

"WHAT'S WRRROOONNGGG?" Aoi faints as she sees Oga turn around.

"Ahh Oii, Kunieda? Wake Up?" Oga tries to wake up the fainted Kunieda.

Aoi starts to open her eyes.

"Ah, What Happened?" Kunieda turns to the right to see a shirtless Oga standing in front of her.

"OGGAAA! WWHHAAT ARREE YYOOUU DDOOINNG CHHANNGIINGG IIIN FFROONT OFFF MEEE?" stammers Aoi. Aoi punches Oga.

"Ite! Why did you punch me?" asked the hurt Oga.

"Gomenai, Oga, It was just that you were changing in front of me. It, it ssurprissedd mmeee." Confesses Aoi.

"Is that it? If you don't want me changing here you could have said that. If you feel embarrassed, I can go change in the bathroom." responded Oga.

"NOOO! IIT'SS FIINNNEE! YYYOOUU CCAANN CHHAANGE HEERE. Anyway it is about time to go." blushes Aoi.

Aoi & Oga head out and meets everyone their at the fire place.

"What's up with Nee-san? Why is she so red? What did Oga do?" enquires Nene.

"OIH MINA, we are going to see the festival, we will have dinner there. Let's go." Told Tojo.

At the festival, everyone is having a fun time. Furuichi is staring at all the girls with Kimono's.

"Hey Tojo, we are all hungry, let's go find a place to eat." grumbles Kanzaki.

"You mean you are hungry!" mocks Furuichi.

"Yosh! We will eat here at THE LUCKY TONGUE!" decides Tojo.

Everyone enters and chooses a table where they can all sit. They search through the menu to find something to eat.

"Sugui! There is so much to eat and at such a small price. I guess it's the festival discount" said an excited Nene.

"I shouldn't take a lot of food. I don't want Oga to think I am some hungry idiot." Thought Aoi.

"Waiter! Give me one of everything!" commanded Oga.

"Me too!" joined Tojo.

As the food arrived everyone dug into their plate.

"Tadakimasu!" said Everyone thankfully.

"Nani! You can't eat that much!" said Aoi.

"Kunieda, you underestimate me too much" replied Oga.

"Watching Oga eat this much? Kawaii!" thought Aoi.

"Hmph, finally I am not hungry anymore. Come on Futaba, you only have a few more chips to finish." Said Paako with a full stomach.

Everyone enjoyed their meal and returned to the camp site. They are all going to sleep since it is quite late at night. Oga had a dream about his fight with Satan before he got Beel back. Oga woke up as soon as the dream was over. And started to breath heavily.

"Did Aoi…Did Aoi really mean that she loves me?" wondered Oga with a surprise as he suddenly remembered what she said that day.

Oga lies back down trying to take all this info he just remembered.

This is the end of Operation Love Camp Day 1! Want to know what happens next? Find out next Chapter!

Right? Himekawa?

Himekawa: "How much money should I pay you to keep that mouth of yours shut!"


	5. Operation Love Camp! Day 2

Operation Love Camp! Day 2

It's a sunny morning and Aoi has just opened her eyes. She looks at Oga sleeping next to her.

"Oga, he is still sleeping? Wow! He looks so peaceful. Kawaii!' blushes Aoi, while looking at Oga sleeping.

"I guess I will go brush my teeth. Let me just find my tooth brush. Huh? Berubo? You are awake?" asks Aoi.

"DAHAAA!" replies the energetic Baby Beel while raising his arms gesturing that he wants to be picked up.

"You want to go with me? Okay hold up. Let me get your brush from Oga's bag." Said Aoi looking through the bag pockets.

"Here it is! Let's go!" says Aoi.

"DAAAHAA!" replies Baby Beel.

"So it seems you can go further than 15 meters from Oga?" Aoi carries Baby Beel.

"DAAHAA!"

"Wow! You may have not grown physically but you did mature a bit." Aoi places the brush in Baby Beel's mouth when they reached the bathroom.

Back at Oga & Kunieda's tent.

"HEH! Wow! That was a nice nap." Oga gets out of his sleeping bag.

"But still, what Aoi said to me that day… Did she really mean it? This is too much to cram in my head. Why did I remember now only, what triggered it? I was too angry at Satan to what he did and I forgot about what she said. How do I face her now? I think I should find out first if she really loves me and then I will decide. But…But what does Love mean? I know it's not like how I love dad, mom and Misaki. This is a different type of love. I have never really faced it since girls were never into me because they weren't into ruthless bastards like me. But…But Kunieda said that I made her heart beat rapidly whenever I was around her, I guess I also get pretty excited when I see her cousin Kunie Aoi. Does that mean I have feelings for Kunie Aoi? Whatever, I will just have to ask her." Oga gets up and sees that Berubo isn't there so he knew Berubo would be with Aoi.

"Oi! Kunieda! I need… I need to ask you something…And I need you to be honest here." Oga finds Aoi next to the fire place.

"Nani? What do you want to ask me?" Aoi wonders what suddenly came over Oga.

"The day I fought Satan… You told me that The Oga who was being selfish was not the Oga you fell head over heels for. You… You said that… that it wasn't the me you lov…you love. Please be honest here. Is it true?" Aoi just stares at Oga and looks down and starts to cry. Oga is surprised.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! You Dammit! Ever since the day I met you I have loved you. You…You think you know when you first met me, you think it was at school, but… but that isn't where you first met me. I…I have a confession to make… There is no Kunie Aoi."

Oga just stared.

"I made her up. It was me all along but you were too dense to understand. The first time I met you was at the park in disguise. I couldn't wear my real clothes because if people knew that Kouta was my brother, then they would go for him. I didn't know who you were at that day because I couldn't get your name. When I saw you at school, I was just heart struck. I thought you would recognise me but you didn't.

"Kunieda… Why…didn't you tell me about, about Kunie Aoi? Why did you lie?"

"Oga, I… I was scared DAMMIT! The way you treated Kunie Aoi was totally different than the way you treated Kunieda Aoi. I thought you didn't like me as Kunieda Aoi, so I made up that lie saying we were cousins. You…You treated Kunie Aoi so nicely. You talked with her like you guys were so close. I thought, I thought if I told you the truth, then, then you would hate me. I really love you Oga!"

Oga just waits there.

"Kunieda… So which is the real Kunieda Aoi? Is it Kunie Aoi or Kunieda Aoi?"

"Oga… it's both. I just don't show my other personality at school because I didn't want people to think I am weak."

"Kunieda…, You-You can call me T-Tatsumi."

"Why…Why are you acting like that? Are you mocking me now? Don't YOU HATE ME?"

"Kunie, no, Kunieda… I love both of you. I love Kunie Aoi and Kunieda Aoi… I feel the same way like you do with me, when I was around Kunie Aoi. I also have feelings for Kunie Aoi. Now that I now you are Kunie Aoi, I-I f-feel the same way for you… Please forgive me for being so dense. You can call me 'Tatsumi' if you want. I allow Furuichi to call me, Tatsumi, but he prefers 'Oga'." I have to thank you because you are the one who made me realise what love is. I never knew how it felt, but now I know thanks to you. Oh Yeah! There is one more thing. That new hairstyle looks g-great on you Kunieda." Oga lets out his hidden feelings for Kunie Aoi and now he can show it to Kunieda Aoi.

"Oga, it took you this long, this long to say that, even when everyone else knew I had feelings for you. I guess… I guess the waiting was worth it."

"I really suck at this whole 'Love concept' so I need you to help me Aoi, sorry I meant Kunieda. Is… Is it fine if I call you Aoi? If you don't like it, then I won't call you that."

"Yes, Yes, you can call me Aoi. This is also my first time being introduced to this 'Love' concept but I think I know a lot more about it than you."

"Aoi… so what now? So what, Are we together?"

"I g-guess s-so. I g-g-guess we a-are a c-c-couple now. I g-gu-uess you are my b-boyfriend."

"Now what do we do? What do we do if we are a c-c-couple?" Oga blushes.

"T-T-Tat-s-sumi, We hang out with each other a lot more. I think we go on d-d-dates t-t-together." Aoi blushes as she calls Oga, Tatsumi and talks to him about dates.

"Oi! Aoi! What the hell is a date?"

"You DON'T KNOW? HOW DENSE ARE YOU? OGA BAKKA, BAKKA!"

"A date is when you go out with the person you love and treat them. Seriously both of you are total idiots." Oga & Kunieda are surprised when they see Nene.

"Nene!"

"What? Oga, I still don't accept you, but if you ever hurt Nee-san or let her get hurt. I am going to kill you!" Oga smiles at Kunieda's best friend.

"Don't worry! I will never hurt her and will make sure she never gets hurt! You can count on that! Aoi! Let's try this 'date' thing after this camp is over."

Aoi just turns red hearing Oga speak about her like that.

"Anyway, Nee-san! You and Oga should get your buts to Tojo's tent. He is serving breakfast there and everyone is waiting for you. I was looking for you two when I saw you two confess your feeling to one another like some old married couple saying "I Love You".

"All right! T-Tatsum-mi we should get going!"

"Yosh!"

Everyone watches as they see Kunieda and Oga walking together.

"I wonder what happened between them?" wondered Furuichi.

"You guys are finally here. Here is breakfast." Tojo placed the delicious breakfast on a plate.

"Which is the warmer one? Give that to Aoi." Oga hands Kunieda the recently made breakfast.

"T-Tatsumi! It's fine. You can have it. I will take the colder one." Kunieda rejects the warm breakfast.

"Aoi nee-san! What a woman! Kawaii!" thought Chiaki.

"Oi! When did you two start calling each other by your first names?" Furuichi asks as he is not sure what is going on.

"Aoi! You can have this plate. This is hot so give some to Berubo. I think he will prefer it if you feed him." Tatsumi hands back the plate to Aoi. Aoi sees Berubo asking for a little.

"What the hell is going on between you two? Why are you acting like some newly married couple? Hello! I am talking to YOU!" Furuichi gets annoyed as no one is answering his question.

"Furuichi? I thought this is how we should act when we are a couple." Oga blatantly gives away the news.

"You guys are a COUPLE?" Everyone asks in surprise.

"Yeah! We are, what do you call it again? Daming? No! Fating? NO! Oh yeah Dating! Apparently we are dating since we are a couple." Oga goes on without noticing that Aoi is turning red.

"Tatsumi! Why did you tell them?" Aoi asks in bewilderment.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Furuichi gets pissed off because Oga gets all the girls. Furuichi wonders how the dense Oga gets a girlfriend before he does.

"Finally! I was wondering when this will happen. I knew my plan would work." Tojo seems proud for achieving his goal.

"YOU PLANNED THIS! HOW? WHY?" Aoi asks as she doesn't understand.

"Well, I was tired of seeing you look at Oga in that funny way and I was tired of Oga being too dense to understand your feelings for him." Aoi blushes hearing that she looks at Oga in a funny way.

Everyone continues to eat their breakfast. Furuichi constantly looks at the new couple and feels jealous. Aoi begins to feed Berubo.

"Berubo open wide! Here comes the Chu-Chu train!" Aoi feeds Berubo who is quite excited.

"Rather say Demon Express, than Chu-Chu train. After all, he is the Demon Lord's son." Tatsumi gives advice to Aoi for feeding Baby Beel.

"Oh yeah! Tatsumi? Where is Berubo's sister, Nico?" Aoi asks Oga as she remembers Nico at the Graduation Ceremony.

"Nico? Oh Nico! She is with Hilda, Nico didn't want to come with. She doesn't throw tantrums like Berubo did when I was nearly more than 15 meters away."

"Those Two sure have got along. They kind of look like one big happy family." Paako whispers to Ryoko.

"All right! Everyone get ready and meet back at the fire place in 5." Tojo announces the new news while he washes up.

"Where are we going?" Kanzaki asks.

"A place called Kami's Window. Apparently Kami looks through that and uses it as a window."

"What kind of place is that? Never heard of it. Well, I'm sure it will have a great view." Himekawa starts to have some interest.

"Well, it is exactly a place with a great view. Apparently you can see our city from there." Tojou states that it is a place where all of them can have fun.

"Who knew that Himekawa had a baby side of him hidden under that 1 million volt look of his." Kanzaki mocks Himekawa.

"Hey! Are you asking for a fight? Ever since that match with St. Ishiyama, I increased the wattage to 1.5 million volts. That's enough to keep a guy in hospital for at least a week with 2nd degree burns" Himekawa shows off that he is rich enough to buy electricity like it's not even worth a yen.

"Hmph! You think that little play toy of yours can keep me down. You not the only one who got a lot better at fights." Kanzaki smirks.

"Wow! Kanzaki is so cool!" shouts Paako.

5 minutes later:

"Yosh! Let's GO!" Tojou gets on the bus and drives off.

The Graduates of Ishiyama all reached at the great Kami's Window.

"Who the hell do you think you are getting off the bus before me!" Kanzaki gets really annoyed when Himekawa got off the bus before him.

"I'm Himekawa, didn't you now? You got a problem with that?" mocks Himekawa.

Kanzaki and Himekawa went somewhere to have their ultimate fight while Tojou, Nene, Chiaki, Paako, Ryoko, Aoi, Oga & Baby Beel went to the peak of the hill to look at Kami's Window.

"I hope Kanzaki wins!" blushes Paako.

"I should have brought Shizuka here. She would have liked to see the sunset, but why would she want to hang out with a delinquent like me." Tojo stares in to the sunset and loses himself into it.

Furuichi moves closer and closer to Nene.

"What the hell are you doing Creepichi!" Nene asked in disgust.

"Creepy!" joined Chiaki.

"NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHINNG ATT ALLL." Said Creepichi (Furuichi).

Back to Kunieda & Oga.

"Tatsumi! I have always wondered, What do demons do? What do they eat?" Aoi asked Oga while carrying Baby Beel.

"Oh! Demons? What they do? I am not really sure as Two of the demons at my house are babies and sit and cry while the other one just watches soap operas all the time. In the Demon World they have weird ingredients like the milk which Berubo drinks is from some demon. Hilda always compares the Demon World's cooking to our world. Berubo also likes croquettes."

"Tatsumi, how d-does Hilda-san's cooking taste?" Aoi asks curiously.

"Disgusting, she once made croquettes and destroyed its wonderful taste. That woman's cooking can kill you!" Oga warns Kunieda about Hilda's cooking.

"So Tatsumi likes croquettes? I should make some for him when we get back." Aoi blushes at the thought of baking some croquettes for Oga.

"Don't You agree that the sunset looks so relaxing?"

"Y-Yes." Aoi gets closer to Oga.

"Tatsumi?" Kunieda calls Oga embarrassingly.

"Nani?"

"Umm-mm do you l-l-like the m-m-me at school?"

"Aoi. I already told you that I love you. That means I love all your personalities, the confident one at school and the timid one now." Oga replies confidently.

"WHAT TIMID ME? I A-AM NOT-T S-SHY!" Aoi quickly punches Oga.

"Ite! That Hurt!"

"Gomenai Tatsumi! I didn't mean to do that. It's because y-you s-s-surprised me saying that I am timid. Please don't hate me!" Aoi feels sorry and embarrassed.

"But this personality of you caring for me so much, is the one I Love and Treasure most! See! Even Berubo likes this attitude of yours." Oga starts to blush as he says such things. Baby Beel just watches Aoi in amazement and smiles.

Aoi blushes as Oga said that. Everyone goes back to the camp site to rest for the night. The fight between Kanzaki & Himekawa ended as a draw.

"Kanzaki! Are you fine from that match?" asked the curious Hanazawa(Paako).

"Don't worry about me Paako. Just remember to look after Futaba."

Well. That's the end of Operation Love Camp! Day 2. Look forward to what happens on the 3rd Day.

Man, I'm tired from typing 2467 words!


	6. Operation Love Camp! Day 3

"aaahhhhhhhhhhh." Oga stretches as wakes up from his sleep. He gets up and walks to his bag to search for his toothbrush. While he searches for his toothbrush he realises that Baby Beel and Kunieda are both asleep. He picks up the sleeping Baby Beel and takes him to Kunieda.

"I guess I can put Berubo next to Kunieda, that way he won't cry because he will know that someone is there with him. Oga places Baby Beel next to Kunieda. As he is about to cover them up, Kunieda wakes up.

"HHHHHEEEHHHHHHH! WHHHHAATTT ARE YOU DOING OGAAA!" Kunieda is suddenly surprised when she sees Oga suddenly next to her.

"What is he doing? We are still too young for this." Kunieda turns red at the thought of what Oga is doing to her. She punches Oga and he flies backwards, she quickly overcomes her embarrassment and runs to Oga to apologise. Oga scratches his head in pain and doesn't understand what overcame Kunieda.

"Ite! What is your problem? Why do you keep punching me? I was only trying to put the sheet over you and Berubo so you don't feel cold. Wait is Berubo awake?" Oga sees that Berubo is peacefully asleep despite what happened.

"What? I t-thou-ught you were trying to t-take a-a-advantage of me."

"Take advantage of you? How would I take advantage of you? How does someone take advantage of a person?" Oga can't figure out how you can take advantage of someone.

"That BAKKA. At least there is an advantage of him being dense and that is, he won't do such things." Kunieda thinks and calms herself down. Aoi sits next to Baby Beel and watches him sleep.

"Anyway, Stay there Aoi. Don't leave his side until he wakes up or he will shock both of us. I don't want a shock early morning. The two carried on chatting while the young perverted Furuichi was peeking at how a girl's bathroom looks like. Furuichi stood against the wall and leaned to sneak a peek through the window. "I have always wanted to know how the girls' bathrooms look like and if I spot any girls then that would be a lucky bonus." Furuichi began to crawl to the girls' bathroom and as he reached the door he felt a deathly tug against his shoulder. He turned around to see Nene standing with the most disgusted face and he could feel her deathly aura as she strangled him. "Furuichi! What do you think you are doing sneaking a peek at the girls' bathroom? Do you think you can get away with this? YOU PERVERT!" Nene begins to punch the life out of Furuichi while Chiaki calls him a paedophile for every punch that lands on him.

At Kanzaki and Himekawa's tent.

Himekawa and Kanzaki start to have a death stare competition, because Kanzaki had kicked Himekawa's bed. "Why the hell do you need such a fancy bed in here? Who the hell do you think you are to even bring your own cook here? You really are spoilt rascal." Kanzaki smirks at Himekawa's spoilt riches while Himekawa takes out his stun baton. "I'm Himekawa, didn't you know. And besides, if you have such a problem with me being rich, why don't we decide who will be the top of the Tohoshinki. This time I will finish you off and make sure you stay in a hospital bed for more than a month. The two go on with their worthless threats while the head of the Tohoshinki yawns after dreaming about one of his jobs. Tojou calls everyone to meet up by the fireplace.

"Right! Today we are going to be spending the whole day at the beach, so get your costumes and towels. Furuichi stares like a pervert at the girls, wondering that he will be able to see them in their swim suits but stops when Nene shuns him with a death stare.

At the beach

The girls carry their swimsuits to the bathroom to get changed. Kunieda is embarrassed to wear her swimsuit in front of Oga, while the girls of The Red Tails are trying to cheer her up. "I hope this swimsuit is good enough for Oga." Paako quickly motivates Kunieda to wear something more revealing. "Kunieda-senpai! You must wear something that shows off your more skin, you must show off your hot bod-"Paako is interrupted by Nene who seems quite furious with what Paako said. "Who must show off their body? Why must Nee-san do something like that? Why can't YOU show off your skin?" Paako quickly apologises to Nene while Kuneida wonders if Oga will compliment her swimsuit. Kunieda knows that she can't show off her skin as she is not as confident as Paako and she knows that she will be devastated if Oga calls her fat.

At the men's bathroom

"SHUT UP FURUICHI! I don't want to hear your perverted stories. Get lost or you will regret it." Oga tries to keep his best friend's mouth shut but Furuichi doesn't give up.

"But OGAA! THINK ABOUT IT! WE WILL GET TO SEE THE GIRLS OF THE RED TAILS IN SWIMMING COSTUMES!THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUEEE!" Oga finally gets pissed off with Furuichi's yammering and punches him into the wall. Furuichi stops yammering when he notices Baby Beel wearing shorts. "Oga? How come Berubo is wearing shorts? I thought he didn't like them?" Oga looks at Furuichi and then at Berubo. "Huh? Oh shorts! Berubo only wears these shorts or clothes when he enters the bath tub or water. He doesn't like getting too wet." Furuichi's mouth just drops after hearing such weird news. "NANI! That is completely WRONG! You are supposed to take off your clothes when you take a bath not put them on. How reverse minded is he? He wears nothing when he is supposed to but wears shorts when he does not need to."

While the two argue about Baby Beel's choices, the top dog of the Tohoshinki, Tojou, arrives into the bathroom. "Oi! OGA! Today is the day we Fight! I have been waiting to fight you since you got strong enough to defeat that Satad or Satttanni or whoever he is. Furuichi stares at Tojou and cannot grasp the fact that Tojou forgot about him. "It's Satan." Furuichi whispers in their conversation. "Whatever! Oga are you ready?" Oga gives Tojou a smirk of agreement. "Let's GO!"

While Kunieda tries to find a way to know if Oga likes her swimsuit or not, Paako, Ryoko and Futaba play with a beach ball while the perverted Furuichi-sama looks through his binoculars to look for girls. He stops when he sees a familiar body which has a death aura covering it. Furuichi looks up to see the 4th leader of The Red Tails, Nene, cursing him. "Nene! WWAIIT TH-THI-THIS ISSS-SSS NOT WH-WHAT I-IT L-L-LOOKS LIKE! C-CALM D-D… Nene stops Furuichi by strangling him with her chains. "GO DIE SOMEWHERE YOU PERVERT!"

Oga looks for Kunieda to ask if she can keep an eye on Baby Beel. He finds her by Chiaki who is watching Nene beat up the shameless Furuichi. "Oi! Aoi! There you are! I have been looking for you all over" Kunieda quickly gets embarrassed when she faces Oga and wonders why he is calling her. "T-Tatsumi? Why were you looking for me?" Aoi hopes Oga notices her swimsuit. "Could you look after Berubo for a while? I have a match with Tojou." Kunieda gets disappointed when Oga doesn't comment on her swimsuit. "Oh. Okay." Oga hands Berubo over to Kunieda, Baby Beel just gives Kunieda a big smile. "Oh yeah! Aoi! You look great in that costume." Oga blushes as he walks away from Kunieda. Kunieda just smiles at Baby Beel and feels overwhelmed that Oga noticed her. Oga walks to Tojo to begin their fight while Furuichi is beaten into the sand.

"Oga… Took you long enough. For a second I thought you had wimped out. Now that you are here let's get this started." Tojo and Oga continue with their brawl while Kanzaki hangs out with Natsume and Shiroyama to look for dome Yoghurty. While Futaba, Paako and Ryoko were playing, Paako injured her ankle and was unable to walk. Futaba runs to Kanzaki to ask for help. "Hajime! HAJIME!" Kanzaki gets frustrated when Futaba calls him by his name. "WHAT! I told you to not call me that." Futaba doesn't care and quickly tells Kanzaki about Paako. "That Paako! Where is she Futaba?" Futaba shows Kanzaki where Paako is. Natsume tells Shiroyama how Kanzaki has changed. "See Shiroyama-chan, Kanzaki cares about Hanazawa-san so much that he is running to help her. See how the Fearless Kanzaki Hajime has fallen in love." Shiroyama just agrees with Natsume and respects this new side of Kanzaki.

Kanzaki picks up Paako to take her to shady area. "KANZAKI? W-What are you doing?" Paako is suddenly embarrassed when Kanzaki picks her up. "Uresai!" Kanzaki sits with Paako while the other search for an ice cream truck or a shop where they can get ice for Paako. "Kanzaki…" "Paako, do you want some Yoghurty?" "Huh? No." Paako just looks down, Kanzaki starts to bring up a weird topic about Yoghurty.

"Listen Paako… If a Yoghurty likes another Yoghurty, should the Yoghurty that likes the other Yoghurty confess to that Yoghurty?" Paako doesn't seem to understand what Kanzaki is talking about and got confused after the 3rd Yoghurty. "What are you talking about? Yoghurty this, Yoghurty that…, I don't understand." Kanzaki smirks and tries again. "Okay listen one more time. If a Yoghurty likes another Yoghurty should the Yoghurty that likes the other Yoghurty confess to that Yoghurty?" Paako just stares at Kanzaki in bewilderment.

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kanzaki suddenly shouts to Paako. "If I like you should I confess to you?" Paako drops her mouth. She is lost in Kanzaki's confession. "WHATT!? Y-You l-l-l-like me?" Paako suddenly blushes to this confession. "Yeah! I should have told you sooner, then I could have beat that dense Oga in something. Since I couldn't beat him in our fight I decided I should beat him in confessing to the person we each like but he beat me to it. Don't you like me?" Paako quickly screams and blushes at the questions she has been asked. "Nooo! I mean Yesss!, No! I mean, WAIT! WHAT WAS YOUR QUESTION?" Kanzaki repeats the question to Paako and waits for an answer. "Kanzaki, I do like you but you caught me off guard with that confession. I thought you weren't interested in me. I thought you don't want to be in love." Kanzaki smirks at Paako and tells her that he is tired of watching those students in St. Ishiyama all lovey-dovey and thought it is about time he spent a Valentine's Day with someone special. While these two carried on the rest of the gang caught up. Everyone was in high spirits except Oga and Tojo as they were beat up. Tojo ended up winning as he had more energy left than Oga but Oga's energy had depleted quickly when Baby Beel shocked him. Furuichi also was all beaten up by Nene. Everyone got on the bus to return back to the campsite. Oga decided to talk to Kunieda who seemed a bit tired. "Aoi? What's wrong? You look tired." Kunieda just looks at him and decides she shouldn't worry him. "Nothing, nothing at all. I am just a bit tired and feel quite drowsy. Oga looks at Aoi and starts to stammer, Aoi wonders what's wrong. "Eh? Aoi, umm you can s-s-sleep on my s-shoulder if-f you want." Aoi watches her boyfriend feeling embarrassed and just laughs. "Tatsumi! I have never seen you stammer like that. Why are you being so shy?" Oga quickly defends himself. "Uresai! If you don't want to then it's fine. Hmph!" Aoi quickly understands what Oga had said and starts to blush. "Tatsumi! Sorry! I-It's not that I don't want to but,but…" Oga gets the courage to man up quickly decides to place Aoi by his shoulders. Aoi blushes and decides to not punch Oga this time by surprise.

Everyone was tired from the long day at the beach and went straight to their tents after eating dinner. Oga is trying to understand why Baby Beel is crying but can't figure it out. "OI! Berubo! What's Wrong? What did I do? What do you want to do? You Hungry? But you just ate now. Oi! Jeez! When will this kid learn to speak more words? Hey Aoi! Do you know why Berubo is crying?" Aoi quickly picks up Berubo and tries to figure out what happened. "Tatsumi? What were you doing?" Oga explains that he was about to go to sleep with Baby Beel but the cute green haired baby started to cry. The two watch as Baby Beel makes hand signs. "Aoi? What is he saying?" The two start to understand what Baby Beel is saying. Baby Beel is showing that he wants to sleep next to Kunieda and Oga. "Is that why you are crying? Damn! Why didn't you say so before?" Aoi quickly becomes red understanding what was going to happen. "NANI! I c-cant s-sleep with Oga, Berubo. We are not old enough to sleep t-t-together." Oga seems surprised and doesn't understand what Aoi means. He begins to pick his nose while he asks Aoi. "Why not Aoi? What's wrong with that?" Aoi quickly explains to Oga what she meant and both of them turn red. "Oi! Berubo! Why the hell do you want us to do that?" Berubo seems surprised and doesn't seem to understand what they are talking about. The two finally realise that Berubo just wants them to both hug him while he sleeps. Aoi and Oga turn red and feel embarrassed for misinterpreting Baby Beel. Oga decides to erase away the awkward tension by speaking to Aoi. "Aoi, How about we test that mating thing tomorrow?" Aoi quickly goes red and wonders if she heard right. "NANI! T-Tatsumi did you s-say m-m-m-m-mating?" "Huh? Yeah! We said we will do it after the camp is over. I said we should try that tating or mating thing." Aoi quickly understands what Oga meant. "You mean DATING! Mating is what we thought Berubo wanted us to do!" Oga quickly screams in surprise. "What?! Sorry I meant Dating. How about we try it tomorrow then?" Aoi smiles as she is happy that Oga didn't forget. "Okay Oga! Meet me at the park at 3:30 pm." The two wander off to sleep not realising that Berubo had put their hand together above him when they went to sleep.

Sorry for the long wait! I have been completely busy. Please wait for my next chapter, Mission Date Part 1!


	7. Mission Date! Part 1

Misaki Oga runs up the stairs shouting at her brother to wake up, she does not believe that her dim-witted brother is going on a date and can't believe that Hilda is not saying anything. "TATSUMI! TATSUMI! TATSUMI! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY ARE THEY SAYING YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE!?" Tatsumi Oga wakes up wondering what his sister is shouting about and decides to shut her up. "URESAI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME IN THE MORNING!?" Misaki catches her breath decides to give her dim-witted younger brother a punch. She watches him crying in pain in the corner of his room. "Tatsumi! What are you doing today?" Tatsumi just looks back at his sister wondering if she caused such a commotion just to ask him this. "Huh? Today? Today I have a date with Aoi. What's your problem?" Misaki quickly tries to remember who Aoi. "Who's Aoi? Have I met her?" Tatsumi tells Misaki that I is Kunieda which makes Misaki realise who it is. "Tatsumi! How can you go on a date with another woman even if you are married to Hilda?" Tatsumi quickly gets angry as he is pissed off with everyone calling him Hilda's Husband. "Uresai! How many times must I tell you that Hilda is not my WIFE!?" Misaki runs back down the stairs to see if Hilda is fine with it.

"Hilda! Are you sure you don't mind Tatsumi going on meeting with another woman?" Hilda just smirks Misaki in disgust when she heard her talking about Tatsumi. "Hmph! Why do I care what that filth does? My job is to serve my master who will soon be the next demon king!" Misaki decides to give it up and continues reading her Jump. Tatsumi looks at Berubo and sees that he has started to cry because of all the commotion. "Oi! Berubo! Don't cry! NOTHING IS WRONG! HERE IS YOUR FAVOURITE TOY! SEE! SEE! LOOK HERE! WATC…. AHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi is too late as Berubo has already given him the morning shock. Mrs and Mr Oga just smile as they realise that their dim-witted son has found his love. "Ahh… Youth. How I miss those days. If only I had gone with my boyfriend, then I wouldn't have to be stuck with a lazy bastard like you, Youjirou." Youjirou Oga decides to apologise to his wife for his laziness. "Sorry Shouko! I will stop this laziness of mine and here as a present you will be the first to witness my TRIPLE JUMP SLIDING GROVEL!" Shouko Oga ignores her husband's apology and continues to make breakfast.

At 3:00

"Yosh! I am going to the park to meet Aoi! Jana!" Tatsumi decides to leave to attempt this new date concept. Misaki just watches her brother and then at Hilda's reaction to see if Hilda is sad. "Oi! Hilda! Are you really fine letting Tatsumi go on a date?" Hilda is surprised and doesn't know what a date is. "Date? Date? What is a date?" Misaki drops her jaw and explains to Hilda what a date is. "So you are saying that Kunieda who is meeting Oga is trying to be my master's mother?" Misaki gives in and nods. "Yes. Are you fine with that?" Hilda is shocked and responds with a no. "No!" Misaki asks Hilda to tag along with her to spy on Tatsumi's date. Misaki gets a disguise for Hilda and begin to follow Oga. The two hide in a bush when they reach the park to listen in on Aoi's and Tatsumi's conversation.

Aoi runs and wonders if Tatsumi will be pissed off because she is late. "Damn! I am 5 minutes late. I hope Tatsumi isn't mad at me." Aoi finds Oga and apologises. "Tatsumi! Sorry for being so late. Did you wait long?" Tatsumi lies and says that he just reached. Misaki watches her brother in the bushes and is surprised to how he has changed so much because of Aoi. Tatsumi and Aoi continue to talk while Misaki and Hilda try to hear their conversation. Hilda seems angry. "That Kunieda! Trying to be my Master's Mother. Just because she is strong enough to fight demons she believes herself to be a mighty queen." Misaki just wonders what is wrong with Hilda. Tatsumi starts walking with Aoi. "Yosh! Now let's begin this date thing. So what do we do first?" Aoi blushes as her dream of going out with Oga has come true. "Well… W-We T-T-Talk to each other while walking around the park. Maybe we can find some place to eat. I have made Bento's for all of us." The two walk together silently both feeling awkward as they don't know what to say.

"Think Aoi! Think! I need a topic to talk to him. Before it was so easy to talk to him but now I am totally nervous. "Aoi panics and starts to stammer. "S-s-so T-T-Tatsumi, Umm… How's school?" Aoi quickly regret as she remembers he already graduated. "Oh sorry, I forgot that you already graduated." Tatsumi quickly looks at Aoi and begins a conversation, "Oi, Aoi. How old are you. You graduated before me right? Are you older than me?" Aoi turns red wondering if Oga will think that she is a Lolicon if she is older than him but decides to give him the truth. "I am also 18 like you but the reason I graduate before you is that I went to school a bit younger than everyone else in my year. My mother went to search for my father who was training and my grandfather didn't have time to look after me so he sent me to school. I was born on the 15th of September and you?" "Me? I was born on the 31st of August so I am a bit older than you." Aoi is relieved that Tatsumi is older than her.

"What happened to your parents because I have never seen them there at your house?" Aoi tells Tatsumi about her parents," My dad went to train but never returned, so my mother went to find him and both of them has never come back. I wasn't that small but Kouta was just born, so he doesn't remember them. That is why I look after Kouta." Aoi is happy that she is able to talk to Tatsumi like this and carries on until they find a bench. "Oi! Aoi, why don't we have lunch there on that bench? Berubo anyway has been nagging me that he is hungry." The three sit down at the bench, Oga and Berubo wait to see what food Aoi made for them. "I made sandwiches and croquettes." Oga and Berubo jump up with glee to hear that she made their favourite croquettes. "Amazing! Your cooking is so great! This is 100 times better than Hilda's cooking. See, even Berubo loves it." Aoi blushes as Tatsumi compliments her cooking. The only one not enlightened by Kunieda's cooking is Hilda who is hiding in the bushes with Misaki. "That Kunieda! Trying to steal my Master with her cooking! I am going to make her pay!" Misaki's stomach grumbles as she watches them eat. "Hilda, I am hungry so I am going to get something to eat. Wait here while I fetch something to eat." Misaki leaves the bush and runs to find a vendor or somewhere she can buy food.

Aoi feels glad that their date is going so well and continues to eat her sandwich. "Aoi! How did you know that croquettes are my favourite?" Kunieda tells Oga that he told her at the camp. "You said that Hilda destroyed the lovely taste of croquettes, so I figured that you liked them." Hilda starts to lose her temper hearing how Oga describes her food. Misaki returns with rolls and hides in the bushes with Hilda. "Hilda, so what have they been talking about?" Hilda responds with a deathly aura and tell Misaki about their conversation when she was gone. Misaki remembers Hilda's croquettes and feels traumatised. Kunieda, Oga and Baby Beel finish eating and start to walk. "Aoi, what do we do now?" Kunieda tries to remember what she read on the internet about dates. "Umm, we could go watch a movie? The mall is close by." The three walk ahead to the mall while Misaki and Hilda follow them. "Hilda, where do you think they are going? I think they are going to the mall."

Kunieda, Oga and Baby Beel reach the cinema and decide what to watch. "Tatsumi, what do you want to watch?" Kunieda doesn't want Oga to watch a movie that he doesn't like so he wants him to choose. "Umm, let Berubo choose otherwise we will have a tough time dealing with him when he cries." Kunieda nods in agreement and allows Baby Beel to choose. "Berubo, which movie do you want to see?" Baby Beel points his finger to a board saying Night Pleasures. Kunieda quickly realises what that means and whispers it to Oga. Oga suddenly turns red and tells Baby Beel to choose another movie. "Berubo! Not that! Choose another movie" Baby Beel looks around and stops. His eyes glisten and he starts jumping up and down pointing Kunieda and Oga to the poster. The couple looks at the Mr Rice poster. "Oh! You want to watch that movie? Okay!" They go to the counter to purchase their tickets. Misaki and Hilda watch them. "Hilda? Do you know which movie they are watching?" Hilda feels proud as she believes that her Master chose the best movie. As the couple move to the counter they hear a familiar voice. They see Tojou selling the tickets. "Hey! It's Oga and Kunieda! What are you guys doing here, together?"

Thanks for all the positive and negative reviews as these help me make better stories. Find out what happens on Mission Date! Part 2.


	8. Mission Date! Part 2

"Tojou!?" Kunieda and Oga are completely surprised when they see Tojou working there. Aoi quickly turns red and places Berubo in front of her face to hide. Oga doesn't understand why Kunieda is hiding and is more concerned why Tojou is there. "Why are you here? How many jobs do you have?" Tojou just laughs at them and feels a bit shy thinking that Oga complimented him. "That is not a compliment, it is a question." Oga quickly interrupts Tojou's embarrassment. Tojou brags about how many jobs he has and how he loses them by beating up his customers or his boss. "Anyway, enough about me. Why are you and Kunieda here? And why is Kunieda hiding behind Berubo?" Oga quickly looks at Kunieda ant turns back to Tojou. "I don't know why she is hiding but we are on a date." Tojou is suddenly surprised and bursts out laughing. "DATE!? What!? HAHA! Kunieda is actually on a date? How is that possible? I thought she was too shy to think about dates. Huh! Who knew that she had the guts to go on a date and even with you? So she finally goes on a date with the one she loves." Aoi quickly punches Tojou and interrogates Oga. "TATSUMI! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?" Oga is surprised and suddenly asks her if what they are doing is a date. "Of course it is a date! But you don't need to tell him that!" Aoi stays red and hides behind a surprised Baby Beel.

Tojou relaxes from laughing and gives them their tickets. Kunieda remains red and Oga is still surprised. Kunieda quickly grabs Oga. "Let's go before anyone else whom we know sees us." The two run into the theatre to their seats. Half way through their movie, Oga accidently goes to take popcorn from Aoi's box and Aoi also. The two hands meet and are suddenly retracted. The couple are red from embarrassment. Aoi quickly freaks out and faints. When she wakes up she sees Oga splashing bits of water into her face to wake her up. She wonders what had happened. Oga tells Aoi that he is going to the washroom with Baby Beel. Aoi feels something warm around her and sees Oga's coat covering her. She tugs it tightly while being embarrassed. "Tatsumi's coat is so warm. I am so happy that he placed this on me. I wonder what had happened to me. I was eating my popcorn when suddenly Tatsumi touched my hand… What?! That's what happened, that is why I fainted. Tatsumi must think I am mental or something. But this coat I wonder if it smells like him." Aoi quickly checks if someone is watching her and sniffs the coat. While she sniffs the coat, Oga and Baby Beel reach their seats and watches her in surprise. "Aoi? Why are you holding my coat like that?" Aoi is dead struck and slowly begins to turn around. She thinks that Oga might think she is pervert. "T-T-T-T-Tatsumi? I-eh- I- w-was j-j-just…" Oga quickly interrupts her. "Oh! You must have felt very cold so you placed my coat above your face. It's fine you can keep that coat on you if you are feeling cold. I am used to this temperature since Furuichi and I used to hang out here a lot." Aoi relaxes as she is happy that Oga is too dense to realise what really happened. After the movie Misaki and Hilda hide behind a wall to wait for Oga and Kunieda. Misaki and Hilda sat next to the entrance so that they could hide before the couple sees them. While hiding, the perverted Furuichi who was looking for girls, spots them. "Misaki-san? Hilda-san? What are you two doing there?"

Misaki grabs Furuichi and hides him as well. She explains the situation to Furuichi who seems frustrated. "What!? That rascal Oga! How can he be going on a date before me? Who knows what he will be doing to Kunieda." An annoyed Hilda and Misaki smash Furuichi into the wall to silence him. The three hide and spot Oga, Baby Beel and Kunieda coming out of the cinema theatre. They see a very excited Baby Beel jumping up, who seems to have enjoyed the movie. Oga just yawns while Kunieda walks with him shyly. Hilda is jealous as she wanted to watch that movie with her master. The three stalkers follow them until they reach a dining house. "What do we do now Aoi? It's pretty late and I think we should get some dinner. Aoi agrees and invites Oga to a dining house. "We can have dinner here. I come here a lot with Grandpa and the owner is Grandpa's friend so I am sure he will be fine with us." The couple walks in the dinning house, while Furuichi, Misaki and Hilda slowly walk behind them. They enter the dining house and wait for Kunieda and Oga to sit down.

They want to sit in a place that keeps them hidden but also allows them to see what is going on between Kunieda and Oga.

"My! If it isn't Aoi-chan! How are you doing today?" The owner rushes to the couple to greet them. Aoi greets the owner and asks for a table. "I have already reserved you a table for two, your grandpa told me that you might come here so I should reserve one for you. Follow me, your seats are there." Aoi curses her grandfather under her breath and follows the owner to their seats. Aoi is dead struck when she sees the table that has been prepared for them. It is filled with candles and hearts. She goes red with embarrassment and curses her grandfather. She quickly protests to the owner and asks for another regular table. "I'm truly sort Aoi-chan, but all the other tables are reserved for today." Aoi thanks the owner and embarrassingly sits down. "Sorry Tatsumi, my good-for-nothing grandfather did this." Oga doesn't think twice and sits down. He doesn't seem to have a problem which calms down Kunieda. The two get a menu and start browsing. Hilda, Furuichi and Misaki enter the dining house and choose a seat where they can spy on the couple. They search through the menus and Misaki orders one of everything because she is hungry form spying on her brother and his girlfriend. Kunieda calls the waiter to order a few drinks. "Sumimasen! May we please have a list of all the drinks?" The waiter apologises to them and gives her a list. When Aoi sees the list she seems very surprised and asks again for the list. The waiter tells her that, that is the list. "I'm sorry but that is the list for the drinks today." Aoi shows the waiter the list. "This? This is the list for today? But there is only one drink here." Aoi goes red saying the name of the drink. "There is only a lovers' pineapple here. What is that?" The waiter replies to her and tells her that a lover's pineapple is a drink where a couple drinks from the same cup but with their own straws. Aoi goes red thinking about it and asks the waiter if there is anything else to drink, but the waiter tells her that all the other items are out of stock and will be brought the next day. Aoi decides to order that and both of them orders a meal. Kunieda realises that her grandfather must have done this. "That useless grandfather! Wait till I get my hands on HIM!"

When the two receive their lovers' pineapple, they both drink at the same time and when they look up, they see each other's face close to theirs. They stop and both turn red. They decide to drink one at a time to avoid embarrassment. Kunieda goes first and then Oga, but both can't forget what had just happened. Baby Beel has fun and spins the straws confusing the two of which straw is theirs. "Berubo! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Oga quickly scolds a non-caring Baby Beel who just laughs and does not want to drink that and wants his milk. Aoi turns red and realises what just happened and drinks from one of the straws. "Wait… If I drank from T-Tatsumi's straw then that means that… that… it is an indirect k-k-kiss. Aoi can't believe what just happened and stops drinking. Oga continues to drink without releasing what this means as he is too dense to realise, which makes Kunieda blush as Oga indirectly kissed her. Kunieda decides she has to hold in her embarrassment and act normal because she does want to make Oga uncomfortable. Their stalkers all drop their mouths when they see what Oga and Kunieda are doing.

Furuichi starts to feel jealous once again while Hilda watches them intently as this is similar to one of her favourite soaps. Misaki can't believe that her brother is too dense to realise that he just had an indirect kiss. As the couple finish their meal, Furuichi gulps his food down as he was too busy spying on Oga and Kunieda which made him hungry. He did not want to waste the food he spent a lot on and accidently the food gets stuck in his throat and he begins to choke. "AGGHH! AGGHHH! (cough,cough) Hilda-saaaaaannnnn! Helppppp meeeee!" Furuichi acts like he is dead hoping Hilda will give him mouth-to-mouth but Hilda just stamps on his stomach. Furuichi covers his stomach in pain and rolls around. Misaki stops him before Oga and Kunieda spots them. The couple leave the dining house and continue to walk home, Oga decides to walk Kunieda home as Berubo didn't want to say goodbye yet. Misaki, Hilda and Furuichi hide behind every pole as they spy on Oga and Kunieda. Kunieda tries to find a topic but struggles to find one, but as she struggles, she clumsily trips and begins to fall. Oga moves fast enough as a reaction and catches her. Kunieda opens her eyes to see Oga holding her on his arms and turns red.

She wonders if Oga thinks she is heavy and begins to faint. When Aoi wakes up she finds herself in her room with her cheeky little brother, Kouta, staring at her. She asks Kouta what happened who just smirks at her. "You seriously don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Aoi just nods a big no to her brother. "Wait, let me put another pillow underneath you in case you faint again, this way you won't hurt your head." Aoi is confused and asks Kouta what happened. "All I saw was Oga nii-san carrying you here. When Grandpa saw him, he started to shout at him and both of them got into an argument. Grandpa thought Oga had hurt you and decided to give Oga a punishment. After Oga got beaten up by Grandpa, Oga told him that you tripped and then fainted. Grandpa realised his mistake and told Oga that he could leave as he will take care of you now. Grandpa didn't want to apologise so instead he gave Oga a kendo stick from our dojo. Grandpa told Oga to carry you to your room and after that he left." Kunieda seemed pissed off with her grandfather. Kouta watches his sister give off a demonic aura which quickly subsides. "That Grandpa! First the dining house and now this! Wait till I get my Hands on HIM! But wait, Tatsumi carried me all the way here? I was carried by Tatsumi?" Aoi completely blushes and begins to faint once again. Kouta quickly kicks the pillow under her. "I knew that she would faint hearing this! Geez! Nee-san is so timid." Kouta leaves his sister's room and goes back to his grandfather. Ittosai Kunieda sips his tea while waiting for his grandson. Kouta enters the room and sits opposite his grandfather. "So, did she wake up?" Kouta nods. "Yeah, but she fainted again when I told her that Oga brought her here. She seemed really pissed at you." Ittosai just sips his tea once again and remembers something. "Did you tell her about 'that'?" Kouta suddenly remembers and sighs." I forgot! Well, she will find out on her own that I gave her number to Oga."

* * *

 **As punishment for taking long to upload, I will dedicate my time to make the next chapter, it will be uploaded by Monday or Tuesday at most. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	9. Apply to Ishiyama University!

The General or The Strategist, (Furuichi) seems to be standing outside the Oga residence waiting for his best friend, Oga Tatsumi, to come out, or maybe for something perverted. The two are applying to attend Ishiyama University as this is the only university that Ishiyama High students are able to attend due to their delinquent reputation. All other delinquents from other delinquent high schools will attend this university. Basically this university will hold all the same delinquents that graduated from Ishiyama High. Since Furuichi Takayuki and Tatsumi Oga graduated a month back, they are applying as first years at this university. Furuichi woke up early today as he was hoping he could see Hilda showering with Baby Beel. "Damn! I woke up early to see a beautiful Hilda-san showering, but even now she has not gotten in the bathroom. Anyway, where is that lucky Oga? He has The Queen as his girlfriend and Hilda-san with him, how does he get so lucky? That guy is too dense to take advantage of his situation, but if it was me I would shower with Hilda-san every day!"

Hilda, who is watching Furuichi through the window, feels a disgusted shrill go up her spine. "Just looking at that perverted filth gives me a shrill. He should just take his perverted thoughts with him and rot somewhere. I am not going to shower until he leaves this premise. But I wish I could shower with my cute little master these days. He only seems to want to shower with that useless, filthy, disgrace of a man. I guess it is time to wake up my master. He looks so cute when he is asleep while that idiot, Oga, looks like an even bigger idiot when he is asleep." Hilda decides to wake up Baby Beel when she sees that Oga has already woken up. "So you are awake? That perverted Furuichi is standing outside for who-knows-what-reason." Oga just yawns and gets up. "You are back from the demon world? I couldn't get any sleep because of Berubo crying all night. I don't feel like applying to that university today." Hilda just smirks at him and feels glad that he did not get any sleep. "That is your own fault and you deserved it. If I was here he would not cry but filth like you have to look after him when I am away, I'm sure that you didn't give him his milk on time. Well I had some sleep at my master's household in the demon world. Master's mother is full of energy again and it seems that The Great Demon King apologised a lot of times to her about forgetting her and having parties with other female demons when she was gone. Lady Iris seems to have punished him but has forgiven him. She told me that I must tell the master that she is alright now and she loves him for worrying about her."

Oga gets ready to meet Furuichi outside. The three walk across their school to reach the registration office. Baby Beel gets excited when he sees the school. "Wow! The school doesn't look any different. I though it must have changed since I haven't been here since a month. But Oga what time does Hilda-san go to shower? You should tell me so that I can see her." Furuichi once again enters a dreamland inside his head where the demonic Hilda invites him into the shower. Oga just gets annoyed. "Uresai! Don't tell me your perverted thoughts. Why do I care when she showers. Go find out yourself." Furuichi tells Oga that whenever he enters his own bathroom, Alaindelon undresses in front of him on purpose and he is fed up with him. "Oh yeah Oga! Do you know that Ishiyama University's classes are not the same as Ishiyama High? There is now separation for 1st years to 4th years. We are taught the same stuff but by different teachers. The students of a higher year are taught a bit more difficult stuff than us so Nene and the rest will learn more than us. It is a bit similar to how we were in St. Ishiyama. I wonder how the senpai's of 4th year look. Maybe there are some hot beauties. I hope there are some from the other high schools. The 5th years and above are all in separate classes, that means we are stuck with Kanzaki and those other idiots for two years."

The two reach the registration office and fill in the forms. The receptionist tells them that the classes begin the next week. Once they are done they decide to go to the park, Oga and Furuichi buys croquettes from their favourite stand. While walking they see Kunieda Aoi sitting on a bench while Kouta trains.

Kunieda is not in her Aoi Kunie get up but rather in her normal clothes since she is not in The Red Tails anymore. "I hope I see Oga today, we haven't seen each other since a week. I have been really busy with Grandpa and training Kouta. Oh wait Oga said I can call him T-Tatsumi." Kunieda blushes when she says Tatsumi. Kunieda continues to think to herself until Oga sits down next to her. She becomes dead surprised when she realises who is sitting next to her. "T-T-TATSUMI?! W-W-What are YOU DOING Here!?" Kunieda becomes red and hopes that Oga didn't see her blush thinking about him. "Yosh! Aoi! It's been a while. This pervert and I had gone to fill in the registration form of Ishiyama University. We finished so we decided to come to the park. I wasn't sure that I would see you here today but I was hoping I would." Kunieda blushes at the fact that Oga wanted to see her. Furuichi kept yammering at Oga to stop calling him a pervert which just annoyed Oga, who then punched him. Furuichi landed at another part of the park. "That OGA! JUST BECAUSE HE IS SO STRONG HE PUNCHES ME! I AM GOING TO GIVE THAT GUY A BEATING USING BEHEMOTH!" On the other side of the park we see Baby Beel being pampered by Kunieda. "So I guess we will be in the same class." Oga nods and agrees and surprising blushes as he is about to say something."Uhh… Yeah! W-We should sit together again. But this time not for Berubo's sake but f-f-for u-us as a c-c-c-couple." Kunieda blushes when Oga says that and agrees. Kouta takes Baby Beel and starts to play with him. "Kouta really has grown. I guess Berubo should have been his age by now but Hilda said the time to age in the Demon World takes much longer than here." The couple watch the 2 kids play with each other while other passer-by's look at them thinking they are a family. At the other side of the park we see a perverted Furuichi spying on young mothers conversing. Kunieda receives a call from Saotome Zenjuro.

 **Kunieda:** "Hello? This is Kunieda speaking. Who am is speaking to?"

 **Saotome:** "Oi Kunieda! This is Saotome! Are you with Oga now?"

 **Kunieda:** "Yeah. Why do you ask? Do you need to speak to him?"

 **Saotome:** "No it's fine. Anyway you two are really getting along aren't you, you pieces of crap. Heh? So how far have you got with him?"

 **Kunieda:** "NANI! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAS HAPPENED! ANY WAY, WHY DID YOU CALL?"

 **Saotome:** "Don't blush for such things. Well I first of all I am going to be your homeroom sensei in Ishiyama University, but the main reason I called is that I want you to go train with Nazuna."

 **Kunieda:** "Ikaruga-san? But why?"

 **Saotome:** "You two need two get stronger. There are stronger demons than Satan, Fuji  & Takamiya. They will soon come to attack you as you are alliance with Berubo. Nazuna will teach you to become stronger. I will make a plan to cover up Oga so I need to make a lie to his parents. But your grandfather knows the real truth and he doesn't have a problem. I want to hold a dinner at that idiot's house today so over there I will come up with an excuse, you just need to come with your grandfather."

 **Kunieda:** "Okay, I will tell Oga."

 **Saotome:** "Anyway start making a move on that idiot, you pieces of crap. I got to go. Bye."

 **Kunieda:** "WHAT!?"

Kunieda explains the situation to Oga who just seems pissed off at this whole matter. "What? Training with that alcoholic again? This is going to be troublesome. I hope she is not going to pull anything stupid again." Kunieda blushes thinking about that incident when Ikaruga-san gave her vodka instead of water on purpose. The two decide to start leaving the park when they meet angry Furuichi. They explain the situation to him. "What! OGA, YOU LUCKY RASCAL! YOU GET TO GO ON AN ISLAND ALONE WITH THE QUEEN!" Kunieda just sighs as that is the only thing Furuichi cared about but she feels embarrassed when thinking about going to an island with Oga together again. After Oga and Furuichi drop Kunieda at her house, they return to Oga's house. Oga's parents tell Oga what they heard from Saotome sensei. Saotome's lie was that they were going to an initiation camp for their university and a few other students will come as well. Misaki shouts at Oga when she finds out what her brother is wearing for the dinner. "Tatsumi! You IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH CASUAL CLOTHES WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS COMING OVER FOR DINNER?! MOM! MAKE HIM WEAR SOMETHING ELSE! DAD! GIVE HIM ON OF YOUR SUITS!" Oga's parents agree with Misaki and make him change his apparel. At the Kunieda residence we find Kunieda searching for something to wear. "Damn! What do I wear? All my clothes are kind of boring. I want Oga to think I am pretty, but I don't have any pretty clothes." Ittosai gets annoyed when Aoi still hasn't dressed. "AOI! Why are you taking so long?" Ittosai gets impatient. "Grandpa! I don't have anything to wear!" Ittosai tells Aoi to look in her mother's closet for clothes. When Aoi sees her mother's clothes she gets excited as she didn't know her mother had such pretty clothes. When Ittosai sees Aoi in his daughter's clothes it makes him remember his daughter. "That girl looks just like Shinobu. Those clothes were the same clothes Shinobu wore when I had dinner with Aoi's father. I wonder if Shinobu found him and how those kids are doing." Aoi, Kouta and Ittosai all leave to have dinner at Tatsumi's house.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Get ready for the next chapter, Dinner at Oga's!**

 **Baby Beel! Are you excited?**

 **DAHHHAAA BOOOOHHHOOOO!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews**

 **JANA!**


	10. Pleasures Of Dinner!

At the Oga residence we find the restless Misaki barking at her brother for not doing what he was told. The Oga family are all preparing for the dinner with Saotome Zenjuro and the Kunieda's. "Where is that IDIOT?! TATSUMI!? TATSUMI!? WHY HAVE YOU NOT PLACED THE STAND TO PUT THEIR SHOES ON AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT PLACED SPARE SLIPPERS FOR THEM TO USE IN THE BATHROOM?! WHY IS THE TABLE NOT DRESSED?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE READING JUMP?!" An ignorant Tatsumi continues reading his jump and asks his sister why she is screaming. "What? That's all? You have been screaming at me for that? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Tatsumi smirks at himself when he says this. Misaki gets even more cross and places him in her deadly headlock. "WHY YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Misaki stops when she hears the doorbell. "Go you IDIOT! Go open the door!" Tatsumi doesn't understand why he must open the door and argues with her. "Because YOU are that boyfriend of that girl who is a beauty in every aspect! What did she even like about you? Now GO! YOU IDIOT!" Misaki kicks her brother down the stairs making Tatsumi land right against the front door.

Tatsumi opens the door and is greeted by a punch from Saotome. "How are you doing, you piece of crap?" Tatsumi's nose starts bleeding and gets up. As he looks up he sees Ittosai standing above him. "Oh it's you… I guess you are strong enough to protect Aoi if you are able to stand up after one of Zenjuro's punches." Ittosai continues to walk and greets Tatsumi's family. Tatsumi looks back at the front door and is shocked when he sees Aoi, he has hundreds of thoughts in his head. "WOW! SHE looks really Pretty! What do I say? Maybe I will tell her that she doesn't look bad. Damn! What do I say to her?" Aoi suddenly greets him which makes Tatsumi even more dazed. "Umm… Hi T-Tatsumi! You look p-p-pretty h-h-h-handsome" Aoi blushes as she greets Tatsumi, Misaki sees the awkward silence between them two and decides to fix it by suddenly punching Tatsumi for not greeting Aoi and commenting on her dress. Aoi greets Misaki who greets her back. She punches Tatsumi again for not commenting, Tatsumi starts to blush and turns his head away when he comments about Aoi's appearance. "Y-You l-l-look p-p-pretty." Aoi turns blood red when hearing this and quickly enters. Misaki laughs to herself when she sees her brother blushing. "This Aoi has really changed this idiot."

They all go to the sitting room to talk, the elders start talking to one another as if they knew each other well but the youngsters (Tatsumi and Aoi) are silent. Hilda plays with Kouta and Baby Beel. Aoi thinks to herself and fights in her head as she is struggling to find a topic to talk of. Their silence breaks when Misaki comes over and asks about Koma. "Aoi-chan? Why is there a little lion looking plush animal with you?" Aoi and Tatsumi are definitely surprised when Misaki said that. "You can see Koma? How?" Misaki seems confused. "What do you mean? Its name is Koma? How come it's moving?" Aoi and Tatsumi realise it's time they told the truth about Baby Beel. They explain everything to Misaki who seemed to be quite calm. "So you are saying that Berubo and Hilda-san are from the Demon World and not Macao? Berubo is the son of the Demon King? You are saying that Hilda-san is Berubo's maid? You are not married to Hilda-san? Those weird people who came and damaged our house when there were small Furuichi's running around are all related to the Demon World? All that has happened is because you picked up Berubo?" Aoi and Tatsumi just nod in agreement waiting for Misaki's response. Misaki looks at Baby Beel then at the couple and repeats this for a while. She stops and feels her head. "Wait, I can't be getting a fever and hallucinating like this. Maybe I drank too much. I am going now to relax and calm myself from this hallucination." Aoi and Tatsumi decide not to run after her as it is pointless.

Misaki returns as she is called for dinner. "Hey Tatsumi and Aoi! I had a really weird dream that you said that Berubo was the son of the demon world and all other nonsense. It's stupid right?" Aoi and Tatsumi sigh and agree to go along with Misaki. Everyone sits down while Aoi is wondering if she should sit next to Tatsumi or not, the elders realise this and tell Aoi to sit next to Tatsumi. She blushes as she is sitting so close to him. Shouko asks Tatsumi to get an extra plate for Aoi. As he returns, Misaki decides to play a prank and trips him. As Tatsumi stumbles, he falls right on top of Aoi. Aoi feels something warm and soft around her lips so she decides to open her eyes. When she sees Tatsumi's lips touching hers she suddenly punches him with embarrassment. There are millions of thoughts going through her head at this moment. "Tatsumi k-k-k-kissed ME! HE K—k-k-k-k-ISSED ME! WHAT DO I DO?! THIS WAS SO UNEXPECTED! AND NOW I PUNCHED HIM! I HOPE HE DOESN'T HATE ME NOW! BUT THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT TO THAT INDIRECT KISS WE HAD On OUR DATE! THIS WAS A PROPER KISS!" Aoi nods her head vigorously in circles trying to figure out what happened while Kouta and Baby Beel enjoy themselves at this incident. Tatsumi gets up after the punch which makes his face red. "At least they won't see me blushing as this red marks on my face are from Aoi's punch. That worthless sister of mine! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER! I won't be able to beat her up and Berubo won't help as he likes her too much so I guess I WILL DESTROY HER FAVOURITE JUMP COLLECTION AS MY REVENGE!"

For the rest of the dinner Aoi and Tatsumi are dead silent, both feeling awkward and shy whenever their eyes meet. Misaki forces Tatsumi to walk Aoi and her family to their house. In the middle of the walk Ittosai brings up a matter. "Look you two! I have a few conditions about your relationship! If you fail to meet these conditions then I will break your bones and make you clean the temple over and over. Number 1: Aoi, you must be back home by 10:30 pm. If you are not then you will be grounded for a whole month and Tatsumi will have to clean our bathrooms. Number 2: If you hurt Aoi, then I will break your bones. Number 3: NEVER! EVER! ACT LOVEY-DOVEY IN FRONT OF ME! OR I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU! Number 4: If you want to stay with Aoi, then every Saturday you must be at our house at 8:00 am sharp, to clean the dojo. AND NUMBER 5: AOI MUST REMAIN PURE UNTIL SHE IS MARRIED! I AM SURE I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHAT THAT MEANS! IF NONE OF THESE REQUIREMENTS ARE MET THEN I WILL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE OF YOURS!" Tatsumi picks his nose and is confused. He looks at Aoi and then Ittosai. "Huh? What does 'Aoi must remain pure until marriage' mean? And what was Number 1, 2, and 3 again?" Ittosai sighs and decides to bury Tatsumi into the ground. Aoi turns red hearing these conditions and can't believe her grandfather would say such things. Ittosai takes Aoi and Kouta to their house while Tatsumi struggles to get out of the ground. Baby Beel keeps pulling Oga's face as they walk back. Tatsumi returns home an hour later, when his family sees him, they all see a knocked out look on him. They decide to ignore it when Misaki suddenly remembers to tell Tatsumi something, "Tatsumi! Your beautiful, one of a kind girlfriend who has a scum like you as her boyfriend, forgot to take Kouta's toy. Don't forget to tell her." Tatsumi carries Baby Beel on his back and takes the toy to his room. He curses his sister for all that has happened. Nico seems very excited when she sees her older brother and a new toy with him. She starts jumping in excitement. Tatsumi gives them the toy and warns them not to break it. He lies on his bed taking out his cell phone to contact Aoi about Kouta's toy.

 **At the Kunieda residence:**

Aoi jumps on to her bed after her long, warm shower. In her head, she goes through all the events that took place that day, but suddenly stops when she remembers the accidental kiss. She goes blood red and can't seem to forget that kiss and covers her face with her pillow and rolls from left to right on her bed. She stops when she hears her cell phone ringing, and decides to check who it is, she sees an unknown number and decides to pick it up.

 **Aoi:** "Hello? This is Aoi, who am I speaking to?"

 **Tatsumi:** "Yosh! Aoi! This is Tatsumi."

Aoi is red, the moment she hears who it is. She is becomes dead silent and unknowingly cuts the call. When she realises that she cut the call she can only think that Tatsumi must think that she does not want to talk to him. Tatsumi calls her once again which reassures Aoi.

 **Tatsumi:** "Hey, looks like it got cut."

 **Aoi:** "T-T-Tatsumi?! HOW? WHO? WHEN DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

 **Tatsumi:** "Oh, I got your number from Kouta, when you fainted that day."

Aoi suddenly remembers that day and curses her grandfather and Kouta.

 **Aoi:** "Well, why did you call?"

 **Tatsumi:** "Kouta forgot one of his toys, so I will bring it tomorrow if it is fine with you."

 **Aoi:** "It's all right. Thanks for telling me…"

The two are silent are on the phone as they have nothing else to talk about. Both of them are searching for suitable topics in their head. This awkward silence is broken when Tatsumi finds a topic to talk about.

 **Tatsumi:** "Hey! Were you sleeping? If you were, I am sorry to wake you up. I will be awake a bit longer as Berubo and Nico are making a noise playing together."

 **Aoi:** "NO…Not at all. I just finished showering right now. Kouta had gone to sleep when I was showering, but I don't feel sleepy at all."

 **Tatsumi:** "Did that old idiot tell you when we are going to train with that alcoholic?"

 **Aoi:** "No. I guess we should ask Zenjuro-san. I wonder what Ikaruga-san will teach us."

 **Tatsumi:** "I don't know, but… Sorry Aoi, Berubo and Nico are having a fight, I am going to hang up. "

 **Aoi:** "Okay. Tell Berubo and Nico that I said hi."

 **Tatsumi:** "Yosh! Jana!"

 **Aoi:** "Jana!"

Oga tries to stop both babies from pulling each other's hair and in the end he got electrocuted b both babies. Hilda tells Oga, that it seems that Nico is beginning to trust him and that is why he also got electrocuted from Nico. Kunieda just lies down with her phone next to her and smiles as she is happy that she got to talk with Oga. She is happy that she can go on another trip with Oga and be able to fight beside him. When thinking about fighting beside him, she remembers her parents. "Mom…Dad… Where are you?"

Thanks for reading this chapter! The next will be a filler chapter and the one after that will go back to the main story. Jana!


	11. Filler!: Furuichi's Chain Of Love!

Notice: This is a filler chapter in this series. The next chapter will follow the storyline.

Furuichi Honoka watches uneasily as her perverted brother murmurs sounds of pleasure while dreaming. She watches him roll around and also blushing in his dream. "Ohh… Senpai! Don't do that… Don't hug me so tightly… Oh! Don't tickle me like that… Ahh… Senpai!" Honoka takes out her cell phone in case she has to call the police as a pervert is in her house. She looks at Furuichi again to see if he is still having perverted dreams. "Oni-san is such a hentai! All he thinks about is this… Disgusting! I guess I should wake him up. Onii-san! ONII-SAN!" Takayuki grabs his sister in his sleep while Honoka fights furiously. "ONI-SAN! LET ME GO!" Takayuki wakes after getting punched by his little sister. "Huh? Honoka? Wait… This is not what it looks like… I am not a hentai… Wait HONOKA! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT CHAIR! PLEASE! NO!..." Honoka tells her brother to go downstairs to eat breakfast while Takayuki rubs his painful head. He hears his sister cursing him while walking down the stairs, Takayuki gets up and decides to wash his sleepy face. After showering he receives a message from Lamia. The message says that Lamia wants him to take her to the mid-day shop sale as everyone she has asked is busy. As Takayuki is about to reply he hears something hitting his window. He opens the curtains and the windows when suddenly Lamia flies through the window and kicks him in the face. "Furuichi! Get ready! We got to go now or everything will be sold out. I want to buy as much things as possible so that I can take it with me to the demon world." Furuichi places a towel on his bleeding nose and declines. "I was just about to reply to you that I am not taking you. Anyway, why must I take you when you are the one who just kicked me?!"

Lamia begs Furuichi to take her as no one else will take her. After 13 minutes Takayuki finally agrees to take her. After he gets ready, the two head off to the mid-day sale. Furuichi hopes he does not bump into any of his friends or all of them will see him with Lamia and will start to call him a paedophile again. Nene Omori leaves the ramen shop and suddenly sees Furuichi walking with Lamia. "Furuichi? What is that pervert doing here? Who is that girl? Wait… Isn't she the one who came to the graduation ceremony with Oga? And she is that little girl who is always with Hilda-san. Wait... Are the two of them on a date….? WHY DO I CARE?! Maybe I will spy on them just for a little while." Nene follows the two and walks in the shadows. Furuichi sighs when he can't spot any young mothers around. He grumbles and blames himself for coming along with Lamia. He turns around as he feels as though someone is following him. "Huh? No one is here. Maybe it's just my imagination. Lamia! Aren't you done yet?" Lamia makes Furuichi carry all the shopping bags, Furuichi trips over one of the shopping bags and lands on Lamia. Nene is shocked when she sees this. "THAT PERVERT! But why AM I SO WORRIED ABOUT IT? MAYBE I AM SICK. It's not like I care about which girl Furuichi goes with." Lamia kicks Furuichi off her and brushes off the dirt on her clothes. Furuichi tells Lamia that he has a feeling that someone is following him, Lamia and Furuichi make up a plan and act like nothing went wrong. The two suddenly start running which surprises Nene, she decides to run after them. "Damn! Where are those two running off to? I will have run in the light now since there are no more shadows left. Hopefully they won't see me." Furuichi and Lamia run into an alleyway and quickly stop, waiting for their pursuer. They see Nene which makes Furuichi shocked.

"NENE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?!" Nene realises her mistake but suddenly feels happy when Furuichi calls her first name. "Huh? ME? Ummm… Wait! Why are you calling me by my first name? (Nene wonders to herself why she is so flustered about Furuichi calling her Nene instead of Omori) Who do you think you are? I was not following you but I was looking for a tap. Anyway, what are perverted things are you planning to do with that girl?" Furuichi asks Nene why she is so red. Nene realises that she is blushing and can't stop. "Why am I blushing so much?! It can't be… No way… Impossible! How come I, Omori Nene, the former leader of the Red Tail, fall in love with the pervert, Furuichi Takayuki? I wish I could call him Takayuki. Wait… NO! WHAT AM I SAYING!? AHHH!" Out of frustration Nene uses her chain and locks Furuichi in it and drags him away. Lamia just stands there wondering what just happened. Nene leaves a knocked out Furuichi by Oga's house and runs way to recollect her thoughts. "What? When did I start to fall in love with that pervert?" Oga sees a knocked out Furuichi and slaps till he wakes up. "Oga! Why do my cheeks hurt? Wait… Where am I? Why am I at your house? What happened?" Oga doesn't seem to care and tells Furuichi to go home. When Nene returns home she has a shower and flops onto her bed straight after that. She thinks about the first time she met Furuichi and about the time she went to that couples games with him. She remembers that she never hated him. She lies down on her bed wondering how this all happened. "I wonder if I am able to call his first name the next time I see him. Takayuki…" She suddenly blushes and drifts off to sleep.


	12. Return Of The Measure Snake!

A persistent Hebisaki is optimistically waiting for a certain someone in front of the Oga household. She walks to and fro and waits by the pole to pounce on her crush, she has been waiting there for a while and is starting to feel agitated. "Damn! Where is Oga senpai? He still hasn't come out yet. I haven't seen him for a while now and he doesn't even contact me. Oh wait… He threw my number in that trash bin that other day. AAAAHHHH! I guess I will ask Aoi-senpai." Hebisaki sighs and heads off to meet her rival in love. Aoi is busy hanging up her clothes to dry when she suddenly thinks about Oga and starts to blush. "I want to see him… Maybe… Maybe I should call him? He did get my number though and there is nothing wrong with me calling him. Wait… I will have nothing to say and it will be so awkward… He will think I am desperate and will think of me as a bother. AHHHHHH! I WANT TO SEE YOU OGGGAAAA! NO I MEAN TATSUMI!" (Oga suddenly sneezes while watching TV with Baby Beel.) Aoi suddenly stops when she sees her little brother, Kouta, smirking at her. Kouta makes a love sign using his fingers to embarrass Aoi. Aoi who doesn't seem impressed suddenly picks up a stick and finishes Kouta with one of her moves. "KOUTA… SECOND CEREMONY 100 FLOWER STORMING SAKURA!" Aoi wipes her head after finishing off her little brother. "Phew! I still have it in me. I guess I need to train more. Maybe I can ask Tatsumi to train with me." (Oga once again sneezes thinking he might have caught a cold.)

Aoi is suddenly groped my Hebisaki who seems so excited to see her. "H-Hebisaki!? S-STOP T-THAT!" Hebisaki calms down after a punch on her head and starts to cry. "WHAAAAA!WHAAAAAA! AAAAOOOOIIII-SSSEEENNNPPPAAAIIII!" Aoi is confused and believes that she didn't punch her too hard to make her wail. Hebisaki mixes her crying with her sentences which muddles Aoi. "OWWWEEEE-SHEEEMMMPAAAIIII! WHOOOGGGAAA-SHHEEMMMPPAAII WHASNN"T FONFACTED MWEEEE FYET!" Aoi doesn't understand what she is saying and decides to get her some water. When she returns she sees that Hebisaki has stopped crying and asks her what she said. "I said that Oga-senpai hasn't contacted me yet. It's been so long and I have been waiting to see him. I am going to make a move on him once again since Aoi-senpai is an idiot and too afraid to go on the offensive." Hebisaki continues to babble not allowing Aoi to speak. "And…And he threw away the paper that had my number on it. He thought it was some Math sum and got frustrated since he couldn't solve and threw it into the dustbin. He looked so cute being frustrated and when he threw it, I only realised then, that he threw away my number." Aoi wonders in her head what he did with the number Kouta gave him. She decides to shrug it off and as she is about to tell Hebisaki about her relationship with Oga, Hebisaki starts to babble. "I waited by his house this morning but he never came out, I stood there for more than an hour, and now I am late for school so I am bunking. Aoi realises the reason why Oga is not at his house and explains the situation to Hebisaki, "Tatsu…No, I mean Oga went with his family and Hilda-san to the hot springs since Hilda-san got lucky again and won at the Garapon wheel. They will be back today." Aoi hopes that Hebisaki didn't catch her about to speak about Oga with his first name but her hopes are suddenly destroyed. "Aoi-senpai, didn't you just call Oga-senpai by his first name?" Hebisaki is very curious and this question causes Aoi to blush. "N-N-No NO NO! NOT AT ALL! I DIDN'T SAY TATSUMI! I SAID OGA! I GOT CONFUSED WITH MY COUSIN WHO IS CALLED TATSUYA, THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING SUSPICIOUS AT ALL! HA! HAA!" Hebisaki catches on but decides to let it go, she keeps quiet and an atmosphere of awkwardness starts to build up."

Hebisaki breaks off the tension by declaring war on Aoi once again, Aoi explains to her that she and Oga are in a relationship. "So…So…So…So…So…So…" Aoi is surprised to see Hebisaki, who talks so much, is frozen like this. "You and The Oga-senpai are going out…How long has it been?" Aoi tries to remember but can't seem to remember how long. "I'm not sure how long it has been, though I know that it has been less than 4 months." Hebisaki can't seem to figure out how she got Oga. "Are you sure that Oga-senpai knows that he is dating you and you are not insane enough to imagine it?" Aoi feels insulted being called insane and answers Hebisaki with a serious tone. "Yes , I am sure." Hebisaki sighs and stays optimistic. "Even though you are going out, that doesn't mean I can't steal him back. This time I shall bring out the big guns and take him away from you. I will never back down so get ready! Damn! I need to go shopping, till next time Aoi-senpai. Jana!" Aoi sighs but worries what Hebisaki will do, she decides to ignore it and continues to put up her laundry.

Notice: Sorry!

I haven't had landline for nearly 3 weeks so I had no internet. So I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! shortly. I will upload the next chapter by Friday.


	13. Kissing Ark Begins!

"YOU WANT ADVICE ON WHAT?!" Nene is outraged with the question Kunieda has asked. Chiaki just responds with her "Cute" reply and this question had made her think of her role model even more highly and brave. Kunieda is red to the bone and orders Nene to quieten down, who seems as if her head is about to explode. "What do you MEAN 'QUIETEN DOWN!'? ASKING ME FOR ADVICE ON KISSING? K-K-K-KISSING? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO! NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR NEE-SAN! I GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO GO OUT WITH OGA, BUT THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! WE NEED TO GET YOU FIXED!" Kunieda murmurs that she doesn't remember asking Nene permission to go out with Oga. She can't seem to keep Nene calm and doesn't want to attract a lot attention. ""B-B-But I couldn't ask Hebisaki, as she has declared war with me and you know how Grand-pa will act if I ask him. He might even make me stop attending the University." Nene sighs. "I was happy when you said you wanted my advice but, Nee-san, this…this is too much!"

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

Kunieda can't seem to stop fiddling around with her pillow, so she decides to get something to eat. Kouta seems to be learning the kanji while getting training from grandpa. He seems to be doing squats while practising to write it, while Grandpa sips his morning tea and checks on his kanji. Ittosai catches her eye and questions her sternly. "What?! I want him to at least do well in his studies unlike you who couldn't even come first place in those exams you wrote when you attended Ishiyama High. How are you not first when you are in a school filled with delinquents?" Aoi ignores him and searches through the refrigerator. "Kouta is dying there. Why is Grandpa so strict with us? I remember that I had to practise the 'Nadeshiko' while practising my multiplication." Kunieda heats up the croquettes and yawns. "What do I do? It's a Saturday so no University classes, I guess I will watch some TV."

Kunieda browses through the channels until she stops at NHK Romance. "I wonder what movie will be showing now, I wish these ads would finish." As soon as the ads finish, Kunieda eyes widen when she sees two people passionately kissing each other and holding each other. She struggles with the remote but can't change the channel because inside of her she wants to watch a bit more. "I wonder when Oga and I will ki… WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE I THOUGHT, OGA AND I WOULD KISS LIKE THAT! NO, YOU ARE JUST MISUNDERSTANDING! HEE! YEAH!" Kunieda stops when she hears someone laughing. "Pfshhtt! HA! Ah, Nee-san… You need to see the look on your face right now. Like seriously! HA! No-one even said anything about you and Oga-nii chan Kissing. HA HA! Like you would have the guts to…" Kouta's voice disappears when he sees his sister emitting a deathly aura out of her but still keeping an embarrassed face. "N-N-N-Nee-san… W-W-What I M-M-M-Meant to say was that Oga nii-chan surely L-L-Loves the way Y-Y-Y-You K-Kiss." Kunieda is too angry to hear what he said and cusses him before she plants the plate into his face. Ittosai Kunieda walks in wondering what the commotion is about. "Grandpa! Did you hear what Aoi sssaa" Kouta's mouth is shut by an even more deadly Aoi. Aoi doesn't hold back and knocks him out. Ittosai sighs and thinks about Kouta's training. "Kouta, if you succumb to such a weak Nadeshiko then stop this training right now. Seriously… These kids take too long to learn, in my days we had to survive the Nadeshiko which was 10 times stronger than Aoi's in less than 10 attempts." Aoi decides to head out as she is not in the mood to hear her grand -father complaining about them.

She decides to have a walk in the park to relax her and as she strolls by she spots a family sitting together having lunch. She wonders how her parents are doing and how they met. "I should ask Grand-pa how okaasan and otosan met. I wonder when they had their first kiss." Kunieda continues to walk onwards until she is stopped by a familiar voice. "Aoi nee-san! What are you doing here?" Aoi turns around to spot a curly red-haired girl as well as a long, silky black-haired girl catching up to her. "Nene, Chiaki. Oh I was just walking around as I didn't want to hear Grand-pa complain about me. What are you guys doing here?" Nene suddenly looks like she had gone through some trouble. "I have to buy a gift for my parent's wedding anniversary. I tried calling you to ask if you could join Chiaki and me but you weren't picking up." Aoi quickly checks her phone and notices that Nene did try to call her. "Sorry Nene, I never even checked my phone. Wait, I need some advice from you." Nene is delightfully surprised at Kunieda's statement. "Advice from ME? Why? What's wrong?" Kunieda suggests that they find a place to sit down to chat.

* * *

 _ **Current Events…**_

"Calm DOWN! NENE! YOU ARE ATTRACTING TOO MUCH ATTENSION! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY QUESTION!" Nene is outraged and her mind is about to explode hearing this. "I'm sorry Nene! I think I know why you don't want to give me advice. It's because you haven't had your first kiss yet. Right?" Nene stops. "Huh? What DO YOU MEAN! WHO TOLD YOU THAT! O-F C-C-C-Course I've h-h-ad M-M-M-MY F-F-FIRST K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KISSSSSSS! Wait… YOU HAVE ALREADY KISSED SOMEONE? YYOU JUST SAID THAT I HAVEN'T BUT YOU DIDN'T INCLUDE YOURSELF! WHO WAS IT?!" Kunieda goes red when she remembers how Oga had tripped and accidently kissed her. "Ummm, it was by accident." Nene doesn't care how it was but rather is more interested in who kissed her. "WHEN DID HE KISS YOU?" Kunieda is embarrassed that she has to speak about her first kiss. "Recently, well this year." "WITH WHO?" Kunieda hesitates but gives in. Her head steams up as she says the name. "O-O-Oga." Nene emits a deadly aura that shivers Oga, who is hanging out with Furuichi, "THAT RASCAL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Kunieda explains that he tripped and fell on her. "He must have fallen on purpose. I guess he is a pervert just like that perverted Furuichi" Furuichi suddenly feels a chill travelling through his body. Kunieda makes Nene the one to be interrogated by asking her who she likes. "Huh? ME?! I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T HAVE ANYONE. NO! IT'S NOT THAT PERVERTED FURUICHI AT ALL! YEAH! YOU MUST BE CRAZY TO THINK THAT! ME AND FURUICHI!? WHY WOULD I LIKE A DISGUSTING GUY LIKE HIM? FURUICHI IS SO LEWD. F-F-F-FURUICHI IS SO DISGUSTING. F-F-F-FURUICHI IS ALWAYS LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS, I MEAN AT GIRLS!" Kunieda doesn't remember when she stated that Nene likes Furuichi and is only slightly surprised as she heard that Nene went on a losers' dinner with Furuichi when they lost the Christmas contest. Kunieda ends the debate by claiming that she needs to go home. Chiaki can only think that her upperclassmen are one of the most respectable people she has met as they go through so much. Nene and Chiaki leave to find a gift.

Kunieda spaces out as she walks around. She still doesn't have any clue on how to kiss. Kunieda continues to walk until she finds a place filled with couples. She becomes red as she spots couples kissing each other and the way they hold on to each other's clothes seeming like they want to rip it off right there and make love to one another. She decides that she has seen enough and runs out of that area. When she arrives home, she is interrogated by Kouta. "So nee-san… Did you get your…" Aoi doesn't understand what Kouta is trying to say. "My what?" Kouta sighs at the fact that his sister so clueless. "Your KISS." Aoi rages. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE EVER KISSED BEFORE!" Kouta smirks, which agitates Aoi. "The time Chiaki kissed you when you were a baby doesn't count." Kouta goes red and denies Aoi, she knows that her statement hit the spot. "Hmph! I'm not talking about that! At school I receive so many kisses." Aoi smiles. "Kouta, are you sure those aren't from guys." Kouta rages when he hears this and denies continuously. Aoi enjoys annoying Kouta and wants him to feel even more agitated. "You know that there is nothing wrong with that. Grand-pa and I can accept that. We are all perfectly fine with it." Kouta is pissed off and runs off into his room. When it's time for dinner the room is silent filled with a moody atmosphere. Aoi is pissed off with Kouta, who is pissed off with Aoi and Ittosai is pissed off with both of them as they are quarrelling and that both of them are not listening to him.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Aoi realises that Kouta is still upset with her and she decides to make up with him. "Kouta. Kouta, I'm sorry." Kouta turns his head around but sneaks in a small smile. "Kouta, I was just joking. Listen, even if there are people who like others of the same gender then there is nothing wrong with that. I remember there was a guy who acted like a girl when I was in Ishiyama High. I think his name was Miwa. If a boy ever confesses to you then that doesn't mean you should ignore him. It will hurt his feelings. Stay friends with him and don't distance yourself from him. There is no difference between you and him. You both have been blessed with 2 legs and 2 hands etc. I don't know if a girl or boy confessed to you but you should remain friends with them even if you reject them. You must remember that we are all equal. So please forgive me. I was just joking and it doesn't matter who you like, I will always support you." Kouta feels happy and forgives Aoi. "I like girls, and Nee-san aren't you saying too much about love and everything when it took you more than 2 years to properly confess to Oga nii-chan." Aoi freezes and shows him deadly eyes. Kouta runs off laughing with a deadly Aoi chasing him. Ittosai sighs as he sees his grandchildren run around the house. Ittosai remembers why these kids were fighting and coughs out his tea. "I remember the days when Mamoru used to kiss Shinobu right in front of me. I wonder when Mamoru will be back with Shinobu. Aoi and Kouta have the right to see them but those idiots still haven't returned. I know that Aoi and Kouta don't hate them as they know that Shinobu and Mamoru will be back." Ittosai gets up to call the fighting siblings to make them clean the temple for making a noise.

While Aoi cleans the temple she tries to figure out who to ask advice from and who is fine with her dating Tatsumi. The few people who properly acknowledge them is Misaki nee-san, Shouko-san, Youjirou-san and Chiaki. Aoi decides to ask Misaki nee-san for advice. "I'm sure Misaki nee-san will be fine and I really like her. She is the Founder of The Red Tail, so maybe she will give some advice to a former leader and her brother's girlfriend. I will get to go to Tatsumi's house once again." Ittosai calls Kunieda as he has something to discuss with her. "Aoi. Next Saturday you are going to that island with that brat to train. Both of you need to get stronger since there are much stronger demons than Satan. So don't forget to pack and also tell that idiot." Aoi remembers the phone call she received from Saotome a few months back. "Ok. Grand-pa and stop calling him an idiot. His name is T-T-Tatsumi." Ittosai gets annoyed when Aoi blushes as she talks about Tatsumi. "I told you don't get all lovey-dovey in front of me even if you are just thinking about him. Seriously, kids these days have no shame." Aoi leaves before she hears about her grandfather complaining about the kids in her generation. She decides to send a message to Tatsumi to remind him. She seems excited for this trip as this time they are going as a couple.

* * *

 **At Ishiyama High School**

A couple stands on the roof of Ishiyama High School, viewing the sunset. The woman looks around the school. "This place still hasn't changed, amn't I right, Mamoru?" The man agrees and jumps off the roof with the woman. "You're Right! Let's go see our cute children, and hopefully your old man is still alive." The woman gives him a push. "Don't underestimate my father, you know that even you can't beat him." Mamoru smirks. "Are you sure about that Shinobu?"

* * *

 **Finally I have uploaded this chapter. I am sorry! I have had tests and tests and even more tests. It took me a while to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter: Kissing Ark! Part 2**


	14. Kissing Ark Part 2

"Mamoru! Wake up! We got to go. I want to see my father. Who knows how strict he has been with our little dumplings. Kouta-chan must be so big now. When I left, Kouta was only 2 years old. And Aoi-chan, she must already have a boyfriend by now, or maybe a girlfriend. Well if she is interested in girls then she will be with Nene-chan. I can't wait to see them." Mamoru cries, "Aoi-chan must be so beautiful now. If she does have a boyfriend, then, then...If he can't even fight with me at his full potential for at least 5 minutes then he is not worthy enough for her. I refuse to allow such scum be her boyfriend". "Oh Shut up Mamoru! Get up now! Let's go see them."

Aoi was having dream of her and Tatsumi as a family with 2 cute little kids on a picnic, until she felt a presence hovering over her as she dreams. She immediately punches up and realises she has missed. When she opens her eyes she finds her very own mother looking surprised at her. "AOI! YOU'RE SO FAST. THAT NEARLY CONNECTED. DIDN'T I RAISE YOU TO NOT HIT YOUR ELDERS! Well, I've been away awhile but still!" Aoi is speechless… Shinobu walks into the next room to see Kouta. "OKAASAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Shinobu hugs Kouta tightly as she can and does not want to let go. "You've grown so Big now! But still Cute as ever! I'll never leave you again! Guess who else is here with Grandpa?" Aoi realises who she's talking about and paces into the sitting room. She stops when she sees a grumpy grandpa sipping his tea staring at the man before him. "OTOUSAN!" Aoi jumps on to her father. "Aoi-chan! You've grown so beautiful!" Mamoru is expecting a hug of a lifetime but instead is given a pretty powerful punch to the face. Grandpa Kunieda smirks. "YOU PEOPLE COME BACK NOW!? HOW MANY YEARS IT HAS BEEN!" Kouta comes running into the room and gives his father a big hug. "Aaahhh Kouta-chan. MY CUTE LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY!" Mamoru starts lifting up Kouta and plays with him. Shinobu joins in their fun. Aoi pops a vein in her head as everyone is ignoring her. "OTOUSAN! OKAASAN!" The couple turns around and sees their kid emitting a deathly aura. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO? Okaasan! How long did it take to find Otousan?

Shinobu takes a deep breath. "Well actually I found him after 2 months. And then we both trained together and went to Fukuoka, Nagoya, Sapporo- we ended up drunk there. And we also went to the hot springs in Hakone." Aoi is emotionless. She starts a reply calmly and then… "Sooo you are saying while we were worried sick of you, YOU WERE GOING ON A HONEYMOON ALL OVER JAPAN!" Mamoru winks at Shinobu. "I guess we can call it a honeymoon cos we both did this and that." Shinobu tells Mamoru to stop as she is blushing. Kouta doesn't understand what they are talking about and doesn't care. Aoi becomes red as she understands what they did. She stomps outside. Shinobu tells Mamoru to run after Aoi and calm her down while Shinobu catches up with Grandpa Kunieda. "AOI-CHAN! Wait for meeeeee!." He finally catches up to her. "I'm sorry Aoi-chan. I'm sure you're angry at us. But more importantly… DO you have a boyfriend?" Aoi becomes red. "W-W-W-Whattttttt? B-B-B-Boyfriend?" Mamoru instantly realises she does because she's flustered so much just like her mother used to be. "SHINOBU! AOI-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND! GET ME MY KATANA!"

Shinobu runs outside as she hears the new but has the complete opposite reaction to her husband. "Aoi-chan! Tell Me EVERYTHING! Is he hot? Is he strong? And how's his body?" Shinobu winks at her. A flustered up Aoi stammers. "B-B-B-Body?!" Mamoru emits a black deathly aura. "When I find that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Tatsumi feels a cold chill as he digs through his nose. After breakfast Aoi thinks she should ask her mom about the kiss. "Okaasan is one of the few people who have taken my relationship with Tatsumi well. After I introduce him to her, I should ask her for some advice." Aoi decides to call Tatsumi to meet her parents. "Okaasan, I've invited Tatsumi over. You can meet him. He will be here in about 10 minutes." The two hear Mamoru in the next room demanding a katana.

 _ **After 11 minutes.**_

Tatsumi has arrived at Aoi's house and is hoping he doesn't run into her Grandfather. "Damn! I hope that old man isn't around. I don't feel like mopping his dojo today." Tatsumi sees a good looking woman wave to him and wonders if she is waving to him. He sees Aoi walking next to her who looks a little red. "Aoi, are you sick again? You are always looking red whenever I see you." Tatsumi feels a wave of the wind across his face and that young woman is already behind him with Baby Beel. "Oh My! We have an important someone from the Royal Family here. And he's so CUTE! So the Demon Lord's son has grown a bit bigger. Hmmm." Tatsumi suddenly changes into an aggressive stance as everyone who knows about Baby Beel has wanted to kill him. "Okaasan! You know about Baby Beel and the Royal Family? HOW? WHEN?" Shinobu just smiles and the next instant Mamoru is next to her with a katana in his right hand resting over his shoulder. Tatsumi looks at Mamoru's bicep and sees a way too familiar symbol on it. The Royal Symbol. "How do I know? Aoi-chan, that's because your father use to have a contract with one of their family members."


End file.
